Transformers
by Wile E. Coyote
Summary: My version of the film. A US military base is destroyed in Qatar and the government are being easily hacked by giant robots. Sam Witwicky buys his first car only to discover it is an Autobot warrior searching for the mysterious Allspark. T for violence.
1. More Than Meets the Eye

**Author's Note: **This my own interpretation of the upcoming Transformers Movie, created by Michael Bay, Steven Spielberg, Robert Orci, Alex Kurtzman, Tom DeSanto and Don Murphy. I do not own Transformers, any of its characters or the movie. It is all copyright to Hasbro, etc. I only own this story and also the Decepticon Wildfire. When the Transformers speak in Cybertronian, it will be translated as English.

**Autobots**

**Optimus Prime: **Autobot Commander, vehicle mode is a Peterbilt semi-truck.

**Bumblebee:** Autobot Recon, vehicle mode is a Chevrolet Camaro 1975/2009.

**Ironhide:** Autobot Weapons Specialist, vehicle mode is a GMC Topkick pickup truck.

**Jazz:** Autobot Lieutenant, vehicle mode is a Pontiac Solstice.

**Ratchet:** Autobot Medical Officer, vehicle mode is a Search & Rescue vehicle.

**Decepticons**

**Megatron: **Decepticon Commander, vehicle mode is a Cybertronian stealth bomber.

**Starscream:** Decepticon Air Commander, vehicle mode is an F-22 Raptor jet fighter.

**Brawl:** Decepticon Ground Assault, vehicle mode is an armoured tank.

**Bonecrusher: **Decepticon Demolitions, vehicle mode is a military mine-clearer.

**Barricade:** Decepticon Hunter, vehicle mode is a Ford Mustang police car.

**Frenzy:** Decepticon Spy, vehicle mode is a CD Player.

**Scorponok:** Decepticon Assault Expert, beast mode is a mechanical scorpion.

**Blackout:** Decepticon Aerial Attack, vehicle mode is a MH-53 Pave Low chopper.

**Wildfire: **Decepticon Infiltrator, vehicle mode is a classic hotrod.

**Prologue**

_One million years before the first man walked the Earth, in a distant solar system, a lifeforce called the Allspark, its origins unknown, created life on the planet called Cybertron. The mechanical species it created lived in harmony for many years, until the half-ruler of the planet and leader of Decepticons grew greedy and attempted to conquer the planet. The Autobots fought until the planet was awash by the ravages of war, leaving countless dead. And then, the Allspark launched itself into the limitless stars, going into refuge until the war ended. Unfortunately, without its presence, Cybertron would surely collapse and fade away. The surviving Autobots scattered across the galaxy as the Decepticons flooded over Cybertron. They searched the deserts of time and space in search of the precious Allspark, before the evil Decepticons could obtain it. But as fate would have it, they were too late and the Decepticon leader was drawn to a small blue planet named Earth…_

**The Arctic Circle, September 17th, 1897**

A rusting, old, exploration ship was stuck in a frozen part of the inner Arctic Circle, completely surrounded by ice. The ship, appropriately named _The Tundra _set off from Canada almost two weeks ago, and had taken a wrong turn and now was uselessly trapped inside a thick sheet of ice. Captain Archibald Witwicky, leader of the crew, stood alone on the side of the deck, watching his fellow crew members run about hysterically in an attempt to get the ship free from its icy prison. Witwicky was approached by his first mate, Ishmael.

"Captain, we're trying to get the ship out of the ice but it's just no use," he said sadly. "I think we might be stuck here for some time."

"Damn! We are two days behind schedule already and should be meeting our friends from England soon!" cried Witwicky, thumping a fist against a hanging icicle above him.

Just then, one of the dogs onboard the immobile vessel pricked up its ears, whimpered quickly and then started barking loudly. Witwicky ignored it until three more dogs started barking automatically. He and Ishmael turned to the barking canines, one leaping up onto the bar surrounding the deck's edge, looking out towards the distance that was as white as a dove's feathers.

"What's got into them?" asked Witwicky.

"Perhaps Santa Clause has come to pay a visit," laughed Ishmael but saw his captain was not laughing.

Suddenly, the dog standing on two legs leapt up and over the beam, and down onto the frozen river. Witwicky and Ishmael rushed to the edge as the dog raced across the river towards a tall block of ice. Sailors strained to keep the other dogs from doing the exact same thing.

"We had better go and get that mongrel," advised Ishmael. "With a temperature this cold, it could die."

"Agreed on that, Ishmael," said Witwicky, heading into his cabin to grab a fur coat and a pair of goggles. "I'm not losing any crew member on this mission, whether man or dog."

Soon, Archibald, Ishmael, and two other sailors headed out with the other dogs to get the rebel and also find out what the animals were barking at. Heading towards a large glacier, the men spied the rebel dog scratching away at the glacier with its paws rapidly. Archibald strolled over to the dog and pulled away from the glacier, the canine fighting back until it was put on a leash and restrained. Archibald, curious by the glacier the dog was scratching act, pulled out a pickaxe and started hammering away at the ice sheet.

"What are you doing?" asked Ishmael.

"Might as well see what that dog was scratching at," said Archibald.

Archibald continued chipping away at the ice, until suddenly he paused and heard a large crack. Within seconds, the entire glacier was covered in cracks, which spread several yards around the group. Everyone backed off and the dogs started barking, as the huge glacier before them shattered and fell to pieces. When everything seemed quiet, the men and dogs stared up at the remains of the glacier. Everyone still on the ship too had stopped what they were doing and stared in awe at the glacier.

Frozen in the ice was a giant mechanical creature, almost the length of the entire boat. It was huge and rusty silver in colour and most of its body appeared to be covered in some sort of armour. Archibald stared at the mechanical creature's face which appeared to be paralyzed in the expression of an angered scream. As Archibald bravely took a step forward, a strange beeping noise echoed out from the frozen giant and a strange red laser shot out of its eyes and nearly hit Archibald, knocking down, his glasses flying off into the snow. Archibald looked on as the laser scanned something into his glasses, something that resembled a map. The laser vanished and everything went silent.

Archibald stood up and approached his glasses. He scooped them up and examined them. There was nothing on them, nothing that he could see anything.

"Captain, what is this thing?" asked a quivering Ishmael.

"I do not know," said Archibald, staring back cynically at the giant mechanical monster frozen away. "But we need to get our radio working. The government is going to need to know about this…"

"But is it dangerous?" asked Ishmael.

"In this condition, and its current predicament, it doesn't appear to be," said Archibald. "But if it is…then may the lord have mercy on our souls."

**TRANSFORMERS**

**Chapter 1: More Than Meets the Eye**

**Qatar, the Middle East, June 30th, 2007**

A pair of CV-22 Osprey choppers soared quickly over the sandy dunes of the Qatarian Desert, returning from Baghdad with troops towards the Soccent Ford Operations Base. Some of the soldiers had lost limbs, eyes, hearing, and were in pretty bad conditions while others were in good shape. Sitting in one of the seats was Captain Will Lennox, an air force combat controller and his friend, Warrant Officer Jorge Figueroa. The two had taken part for two months in the rioting in Baghdad and after bloodshed, loss of friends and night after night of gunfire and bombings, they were finally returning home to America. Other soldiers went lamenting their experiences and equally looked forward to returning home.

"Man, I'm glad we're finally getting out here," said one soldier. "I can finally get to watch the baseball season at Fenway Park!"

"And I can spend time with my mother and eat her alligator steaks once again," said Fig cheerfully.

"What I want to see most of all when I get home is Sarah…" said Lennox. "And my new kid."

"You never told us, Will," said Fig. "Was it a boy or girl?"

"It was a girl," said Lennox sweetly. "Sarah called her Chloe after my sister."

"Ha! Looks like you're gonna be a good father," said Fig proudly.

"Speaking of father, Fig," said Lennox, turning to his companion. "I was wondering, since you've done a lot for my family, if you'd like to me my daughter's godfather?"

This request hit Fig fall force that he almost fell out of his chair in shock. He sat back up and a large smile appeared on his face.

"I would be honoured Will," replied Fig.

"Brilliant!" cried Lennox and several soldiers in the chopper applauded.

"Gentlemen, we're approaching the base," called a pilot from the cockpit. "The landing could be a bit bumpy; this chopper has been flown for nearly three months."

Everybody cheered as they saw the base come into view. One the runways of the airbase, a young Arabian boy named Mahfouz stood by a watch tower. He then looked up and saw the two helicopters in the distance. Smiling cheerfully, he ran over to a radio box and picked up the communicator.

"Mahfouz to control tower, come in?" he spoke in an Arabian accent.

"Control tower here, what is it this time Mahfouz?" asked a grumpy man on the lien. "Are aliens attacking?"

"No, the two helicopters carrying Captain Lennox and his men are approaching from the North East," said Mahfouz and he heard the man down the line cheer.

"That's excellent, I'm sending out Epps and Donnelly out to greet them," said the man. "Go with them if you want too."

"Yes sir," said Mahfouz and hung up the radio before rushing off to see the landing aircraft.

As he ran across the runway to meet the incoming choppers, he was joined by a black bald man, Staff Sergeant Epps and an Irish-American man with wild blonde hair, Sergeant First Class Donnelly.

"Hey there boy, you coming to meet and greet our pals?" asked Epps in a deep Brooklyn accent.

"Yes, sergeant," replied Mahfouz, saluting his two friends.

"Well we better clear the runway, otherwise we're gonna be sliced by the choppers," said Donnelly.

The three moved to the right as the two helicopters flew into view, the sunset behind them making it look like some sort of magnificent pair of flying birds. The two helicopters touched down and out of one of them came Lennox and Fig. Lennox was immediately given a large warm handshake by Mahfouz.

"Welcome back Captain!" cried Mahfouz joyfully.

"Hey kid," said Lennox happily, reaching inside his jacket pocket and handing his young friend a chocolate bar.

"Hey, Lennox, what's up man?" asked Epps, high-fiving his commanding officer.

"Hey fellas," said Fig as he shook Donnelly's hand. "We're finally done here, and can go home soon."

"Oh, yeah baby!" cried Epps and gave Fig a man hug.

"Now if you excuse me, I've got to give my wife and new kid a call," said Lennox and dumping his equipment on the floor and quickly dashing off to find the nearest phone booth.

"He had his kid then?" asked Epps.

"Yep, it was a girl and they named her Chloe. And he asked if I'd like to be her godfather," said Fig.

"Wait to go man!" said Epps and patted Fig on the back as several other soldiers surrounded him and applauded.

"Yep, nothing can go wrong," said Donnelly with a smile, turning to Mahfouz.

**…**

Unbeknownst to hardly anybody on the base, their fates were about to be sealed in a few minutes. In the control tower of the Soccent Operations Base, a radar operator in the main control tower spotted a blip on his radar screen.

"General Banachek, sir, I've got a bogey," said the operator.

"That is disgusting, get yourself a tissue, Kimsey," said Lt. General Banachek, approaching the operator.

"No sir, I mean a bogey on the monitor," said the operator.

Banachek looked at his colleague for a brief second with concern and marched over to the radar screen. Sure enough, there was a green blip on the screen, disappearing and reappearing and coming closer to the icon representing the base.

"How long to the target's arrival?" asked Banachek sternly.

"About a minute and a half," said the operator.

The two looked out towards the horizon as the sun quickly set, creating a dark aura in the sky. As the seconds passed, a man shouted out suddenly and pointed into the distance. Banachek follows his finger and saw something flying over a large dune towards the base. At first he didn't recognised what it was and then did.

It was a large black MH-53 Pave Low military helicopter, flying at a fast speed over the desert towards the base. Banachek stared suspiciously at it as it drew nearer.

"Sir, what should be do?" asked the operator.

Banachek acknowledged his question and approached a radio device. Pressing several buttons he activated the chopper's radio wave.

"This Lt. General Banachek of the United States Airforce, please identify yourself," said Banachek into the radio, but no answer came, only static. "Repeat, please identify yourself."

Still there was no answer. Banachek scratched his head and looked out as the helicopter continued to advance, it rotors a blur. He then turned to another man who quickly departed. In less then a minute, a pair of F-22 Raptor jets flew off the landing fields and went out to meet the helicopter.

As one of the jets drew nearer to the helicopter, the pilot turned the aircraft around so he could read the helicopter's tail number. He was amazed when he read it.

"F-22 to base, you're not going to be believe what the tail number is," the pilot said in awe.

"What is it?" asked Banachek on the radio.

"The tail number is X4000," replied the pilot.

Shocked murmuring erupted in the control tower. Banachek turned to another operator who knew what he had to do and opened a file containing a list of Pave Low choppers in the Airforce.

"MH-53 X4000, it was shot down almost three months ago in Saudi Arabia!" cried the operator.

"What?!" cried Banachek, staring out as the helicopter came close to landing.

Outside, many people were watching as the helicopter descended upon the base, its large rotors whirring loudly. Lennox wasn't paying attention much as he was on a video phone to his wife Sarah and new born daughter Chloe. However, his attention was caught when the chopper finally landed and many soldiers armed with guns surrounded the helicopter, as did a large amount of trucks.

"MH-53 pilot, power down now!" cried Banachek on a megaphone from inside the tower. "Have your crew step out…or we will kill you!"

The soldiers loaded their guns and all aimed at the helicopter, fingers on triggers. And that's when it happened. Banachek stared directly at the moustached pilot of the helicopter, their eyes fixed. And then suddenly, the pilot seemed to flicker like a bad television screen and vanished in the blink of an eye. Banachek literally did a major doubletake and stared transfixed at where the pilot once was.

Then a loud eerie noise came from somewhere within the helicopter. It sounded mechanical like a bat's scream mixed with a can opener, and the noise almost sounded like a screech. Then what happened next sent Banachek and everyone in the base round the twist.

All of the lights in the control tower went out, followed by the radar systems, the radio communications, computers and all electronic equipment. The powercut spread through the base in the drop of a hat, like a plague of short circuits, cutting off Lennox's call also. The next thing that happened was both amazing and terrifying.

The rotors on top of the chopper suddenly stopped spinning and swept backwards from their stationary immobile positions and disappearing into the turret they extended from. Then, the helicopter started folding in on itself and changing into something new. The entire back section split into four pieces, two moving underneath the cockpit and hoisting it upwards, transforming into what looked like legs. The other two pieces attached to the back of the raised cockpit moved to the sides and created arm-like structures and the rotor turret and tailgate flew back and behind the changing helicopter, the rotors appearing again but slanted backwards. Finally, a strangely shaped object appeared out of the top of the helicopter, a pair of red eyes glowing brightly.

Towering over the base, where once a military helicopter once stood, was now a giant 40-foot high black robot, its red eyes burning with anger and hatred. Its body was huge and armoured all over, a strange symbol on its chest, resembling its own head. Everyone on the base stood frozen in horror at the giant mechanical monster standing over them. As if on cue, the rally of armed soldiers up front opened fire on the robot, bulleting practically bouncing off its armour as it stood silently, staring directly at the control tower. General Banachek seemed to know what was coming.

"My god…" he said, both at the sight of the robot and what was about to happen.

As if knowing what Banachek was thinking, the giant robot shrieked again, even louder than before. Its two arms suddenly morphed into a pair of giant gun turrets and opened fire. The results were devastating. Trucks were blown up, sent on fire and sent spinning through the air, crashing down on the ground and other vehicles in a fiery explosion. Chaos almost instantly erupted on the base, soldiers and others running about in a frenzy, getting to safety or fighting against the robot in a futile attempt to bring it down. The robot launched missiles and weird energy blasts upon the trucks and tanks around it. Banachek watched in horror as fireballs soared by the control tower and slammed into parts of the base with amazing force.

"We need to reset the power grid so we can send a distress call!" cried Banachek.

"It's no good, sir," said the radar operator. "It's like the entire power has been sucked out!"

"Send out all vehicles and soldiers to take down this thing!" ordered Banachek.

Lennox raced across the compound, grabbing a hiding Mahfouz along the way before heading out across the airfields that were not receiving much damage, to find Fig, Epps, Donnelly and various other soldiers in Lennox's unit, hiding upon a large field full of parked tanks.

"What the hell is this thing?!" cried Epps loudly.

"Whatever it is…I doubt terrorists are behind this!" said Donnelly.

"What did you say about nothing could go wrong?" asked Mahfouz and Donnelly glared at him.

"LOOK OUT!" screamed a soldier as a flaming tank came flying out of the sky and crashlanded on a nearby tank.

Lennox and his men scampered away as three more flaming tanks were thrown across the base by the rampaging robot, two smashing into other tanks and the third bouncing across the ground as if it were a beachball. Seeing no other option, Lennox headed for the desert.

"Where are you going?" asked Fig as Lennox headed out into the dark.

"That thing isn't gonna follow us out into the desert!" cried Lennox.

"How do you know?" asked Epps angrily.

"I think it's a little busy blasting the base to pieces!" shouted Lennox.

"Captain Lennox, sir, my father is in the nearby village that was built near the base," said Mahfouz.

"Where is the village?" asked Lennox.

"It is directly south from here!" cried Mahfouz.

"Great, you lead the way," said Lennox, pulling Mahfouz in front of him and the group decided to risk it and race out into the desert, several other soldiers following.

However, the robot spotted the soldiers fleeing out into the wilderness but instead of chasing after them, it continued to fire upon the base, destroying a row of cargo planes with a single missile, the large rocket smashing through each one until it collided with an air hangar and brought the structure down.

One soldier fired a heat-seeking missile from a distance. It soared across the air and smashed into the side of the robot's shoulder. The robot just stood there, unmoved by the missile. The remains burned on its shoulder and is simply shrugged the pain off.

"Damn it all! Is there no way to bring this thing down!" asked Banachek in anger.

"Sir…something is happening!" cried the radar operator, staring out of the window.

The robot stood still and then something suddenly tumbled out of its back, falling onto the floor, resembling a large mechanical ball before it uncurled and started scrambling about. The new creature was mechanical too and within seconds is started digging a hole and disappeared out of sight, travelling underground.

"What was that?" asked Banachek.

"SIR, WATCH OUT!" screamed the radar operator as the robot shrieked a third time and a flaming blue missile flew from its chest and struck the ground.

A huge explosion ripped through the base, smashing parts of the base to pieces. A ripple of energy, fire and debry flew through across the base, shattering glass, flipping up vehicles and incinerating anything in its path. Banachek and all the remaining people in the tower ducked to the floor as glass, debry and pieces of metal flew into the room. Several people dropped dead, pierced by the downpour of glass. Banachek and the radar operator stood up and a loud grinding noise was heard. Looking up, Banachek could only watch in horror as the roof was ripped clean off by the robot, its eyes staring down menacingly upon the men inside. The roof was tossed away, landing on a group of rallying soldiers.

The robot's giant hand quickly reached into the tower and seized a large generator. Electricity surged from the console up into the robot's body. An image flickered on the screen of a computer and a file appeared.

**Project: Ice Man – Top Secret, Sector Seven Access Only**

"Cut the hardline!" cried Banachek.

The radar operator dashed to the computer and attempted to shut it down. Nothing happened as the robot had full control over the machine.

"It won't let me!" cried the radar operator, who was suddenly gunned down by the robot.

Banachek gasped in horror, and then seized an axe and chopped the wires to the console clean in two. He laughed triumphantly as the computer screen went and the robot looked at him in surprise. The robot then shrieked again and aimed a missile at Banachek.

"Bring it on!" Banachek shouted and picked up a machine gun and fired it

The robot fired. The explosion ripped the control to smithereens and the robot walked away unharmed. As Lennox and his team ran across the sand, they were thrown to the sandy ground by the blast that struck the base, incinerating it from existence. Lennox stared over to Fig and Epps in horror and quickly got up, pulling Mahfouz with him.

"Let's keep moving!" he ordered and raced across the desert, his troops following.

As Lennox and his battalion raced away, they failed to notice a large helicopter take flight and disappear into the horizon…or the strange moving sand dune following them at a slow pace.

**…**

**Murry Bergtraum High School, Manhattan, New York City, USA, July 1st**

"…and so I celebrate Independence Day this year, in memory of my great-grandfather, Archibald Witwicky," said Sam Witwicky, a 16-year old student in front of his class.

Unfortunately, not many people were really listening because the school's best football player (and the school's best jerk), Trent DeMarco was joking about as usual. However, some people like Sam's friend, Miles, and old friend Mikaela Barnes. Mr. Primal, the class's homeroom teacher, listened intriguingly to Sam's story about his great-grandfather.

"That was a wonderful history of your ancestors," cried Mr. Primal, slapping Sam on the back. "I hope at least some people in here can follow Sam's display of humility."

"Humility?" asked Trent, a smirk on his face. "Sam doesn't know the meaning of the word!"

"Do you?" challenged Mr. Primal, leaving Trent stunted and some people snickered in the class.

The bell suddenly rang hysterically and the students filed out of the class, Sam being the last to follow. Mr. Primal looked at Sam with guilt, he shouldn't have put him in a class with such an idiot. As Sam exited the classroom and closed the door, he was suddenly seized by the jacket by a red-faced Trent, his eyes burning with rage.

"What are you trying do, Witwicky?" hissed Trent through clenched teeth. "Trying to embarrass me?"

"Why bother, Trent. You do that yourself," said Sam with a half-smile, causing Trent to growl at him and throw back his fist, ready to silence the boy.

A hand came out and seized Trent's arm. Both Sam and Trent turned in surprise to see Mikaela glaring at her boyfriend with a stern look.

"Trent," she said angrily. "Don't even think about it."

"Mikaela, he made my look like an idiot," said Trent, acting suddenly innocent.

"I don't care," said Mikaela, looking over to Sam who stared back. "And a boyfriend of mine would actually be smart enough to realise not to hit one of my friends."

Sam and Trent both stared at her stunned, then stared at eachother in unison. Trent raised an eyebrow to express confusion, Sam in return raised his eyebrows in a term of "I don't know what she is on about". Trent sighed and dropped Sam, and brushing his hair back and strode away, a flock of fangirls and boys dressed in leather, chains and shades. Mikaela shook her head and turned back to Sam.

"Are you okay Sam?" she asked.

"Well, I've had better days," replied Sam sheepishly. "But why did you stop Trent from punching me?"

"I don't like old friends getting hurt," said Mikaela. "And besides, Trent can be a real jerk at times."

"Oh…well thanks," said Sam. "I'll see you around."

And with that Sam's legs kicked in and he rocketed down the corridor out of sight, leaving Mikaela flabbergasted.

**…**

Outside, Sam's father, Ron "Sparkplug" Witwicky waited in a Ford Cleo. He watched humourously as Sam galloped towards the car and practically jumped in. Sam turned to see his father grinning at him.

"What?" asked Sam.

"Did you get good results?" asked Ron eagerly.

"Two B's, three C's and four A's, got a D in geography though…" said Sam and stared at his dad who looked down at him dimly. "Did I do okay?"

Ron said not a word put started the engine and drove the car away from the school and down a street. Sam sighed sadly, knowing he had let his father down. Several minutes later, Sam suddenly realised they were driving in the heart of New York's business district and Sam's face lit up like a Christmas Tree when he saw his dad heading for a car dealer's. Ron turned to his son and smirked.

"Well done, Sam," said Ron. "I guess this qualifies as your ticket to buying a car."

"Woo-hoo!" cheered Sam, as he attempted to get out of the car – with his seatbelt still on.

Ron unbuckled himself and then Sam, who tumbled out of the car. Ron laughed and helped his son up, the two strolling into the car dealer's. Sam nearly fell over again at the sight of the place. It looked like a junkyard, old cars scattered everywhere, some very rusty. A caravan stood nearby and a cheerful-looking black man appeared and with a smile approached the two.

"Ron, how's it been?" asked the man.

"Hey Bobby," said Ron, the two giving eachother a manly hug.

"Hey there Sam, you look taller," said the black man.

Sam knew Bobby Bolivia well. He and his dad had gone to high school and college together, plus he was his somewhat godfather and uncle for reasons best unexplained.

"Hey, Bob," said Sam with an embarrassed smile.

"He got good marks in school, and we're getting him a car," explained Ron.

"Really? Are you sure your not here to just brag about winning that award for your birdbath?" asked Bobby, but when Ron brought out a wallet and waved about $4000 in the dealer's face, his expression changed.

"Can Sam buy a car?" asked Ron.

"Sure!" cried Bobby, throwing out his arms ecstatically and guided Sam across the display field.

"Can I have a look around?" asked Sam.

"Sure, but don't attempt to buy the blue Porsche, that's mine!" shouted Bobby as Sam wandered off out of sight. "Hey, don't you owe me forty dollars?"

"Uh…" said Ron hesitantly. "Do I?"

"I might just let off," said Bobby. "If I can have one night with your wife!"

"NO WAY!" roared Ron, nearly attacking Bobby but he then saw the amused look on Bobby's face and he laughed gormlessly. "Oh, right, a joke."

"Who said I was joking?" asked Bobby in confusion.

**…**

Sam walked through the small paths of the displays. He was not very impressed with the display, most of the cars were rusty beyond repair, with doors and wheels that looked like they could wall off any moment and there was an old mini-van that looked like it could fall apart with a simple touch of the finger. As Sam walked his back to his father and Bobby, he froze suddenly and backtracked a few steps and turned to his right. Hidden down in a small alleyway which was part of Bobby's displays, was an old yellow 1974 Chevrolet Camaro.

The car was busted up greatly, the bonnet and sides of the car covered in dents and rust. The windshield was dusty from neglect and the wheels looked close to flat. A pair of black racing stripes snaked their way over the middle of the bonnet, over the roof, and ended at the back of the boot. He didn't know why but Sam had taken a liking to this busted up Camaro and circled it. Bobby and Ron appeared, Sam's father staring oddly at the car.

"That one?" asked Ron.

"Yeah, this one," said Sam, the tone of his voice finalizing his decision without protest.

"Very well," said Ron with a nod.

"I don't remember having this car here," said a confused Bobby. "But I guess the forty thousand and forty dollars will do for it."

"Forty?" asked Sam, clambering into the car's driver seat.

"Yeah, your dad here owes me forty grand!" said Bobby rather loudly.

"For what?" asked Sam, looking a little worried at the torn leather seats in the car.

"For betting that Principal Latta would get that bucket of water over his head," said Bobby.

"That was during the Ninth Grade!" stammered Ron, his face red with humiliation.

"Whatever," said Bobby angrily.

"So…can I have the car?" asked Sam.

"Sure, no problem," said Bob quickly. "You can take it, Sam, while I deal with Mr. Bigshot here. But remember, you didn't choose it, the car chose you!"

Sam acknowledged this and leapt back into the car. Looking about, he found the keys to the car hidden in the glove compartment and inserted them into the ignition. A loud gurgling noise rumbled through the car and blast of black smoke spurted out of the exhaust pipe on the back of the car. Ron and Bobby watched as the car drove away out of sight, a hubcap rolling away. Ron turned to Bobby.

"Some car," he said.

As the two broke into another argument, they failed to see an old hotrod racer drive out onto the road – with no driver at the wheel.

**…**

**The Rand Corporation, Washington D.C. **

Hundreds of cars were caught in the rush hour during the afternoon of July 1st. In a taxi was Maggie Marconi, a 28 year old, balancing a Starbucks coffee cup, her laptop and a pile of folders on her lap. Maggie looked at her watch and gasped loudly.

"Cripes, I'm late!" she cried in alarm. "You need to get a move on!"

"Lady, how many blocks is it to your job?" asked the cab driver.

"About twenty," replied Maggie impatiently.

"Well you can either run fast or just be patient," said the cab driver. "This jam should clear up in about ten minutes."

"I can't wait for ten minutes!" cried Maggie, but then a thought sprang to her mind. "But I can halve it!"

Maggie pulled her mobile phone from a coat pocket and dialled furiously at the keys, the cab driver turning to look at her in surprise. Maggie put the phone to her ear and waited for a few moments before a deep voice spoke into the phone.

"If this isn't an insanely beautiful woman, I'm hanging up!" said the voice.

"Glen, its Maggie," said Maggie.

"Oh, hey Mags. I'm just secretly playing Dungeons and Dragons on the web. I beat Trogdor the Burninator at last!" cheered the voice of African-American man, Glen Ross Dygert, aged 32.

"I still can't believe a 32 year old man would play a role-playing game!" sighed Maggie.

"I do and I'm forty-five," said the cab driver.

The glare he received from Maggie sent him reeling. Maggie rolled her eyes and returned to the phone.

"Listen Glen, I'm stuck in traffic and need to get to work. Could you possibly hack into the systems of the closest set of traffic lights and turn them all to green?" explained Maggie.

"Oh, boy! You've got to stop doing this to me Maggie!" cried Glen. "But…I'll see what I can do."

"Thanks Glen," said Maggie and turned off her phone.

She waited for a few moments and suddenly the lights up ahead all turned green. The cab driver gawped in surprise and looked into his rear view mirror. Maggie nodded with a smirk. The cab driver smirked back, straightened his cap and slammed the accelerator down. The cab's wheels revved and it sped down the clear road towards Maggie's work station. Other cabs tried to follow, but the traffic lights suddenly turned back to red and they crashed into eachother. Maggie looked out the back window and flinched.

"Whoops…" she said.

**…**

Several minutes on, Maggie had dashed into the building of the Rand Corporation, raced for an elevator and pressed a button to call one. As she panted heavily, two gentlemen dressed in black suits wearing sunglasses approached.

"Excuse me, are you Miss Maggie Marconi?" asked one of them.

"Yes?" asked Maggie, turning to face the two large men.

"We are from the FBI Secret Services, we need you to come with us," said the second agent gruffly.

"If this is about the traffic lights thing, I acted alone," said Maggie apologetically.

"Traffic lights?" asked the first agent suspiciously.

"Never mind," stuttered Maggie, realising this was not about her little act of self-interest.

"You'll have to tell us about this later," said the second agent, pushing Maggie along, right out of the building into a car. "Right now you must come with us."

"Wait a minute," she protested. "Where are we going?"

"You'll see soon enough," said the second agent. "When we get to the chopper."

"Chopper?" repeated Maggie in confusion.

"Yes…you see we are taking you to…" said the first agent and whispered in her ear.

"THE PENTAGON!" she cried in alarm.

The second agent smacked his face in embarrassment, as the driver was frightened by her sudden outburst and practically drove off street, nearly hitting an old woman who walloped the passing car with her handbag.

**…**

**The Pentagon, Washington D.C.**

The chopper containing Maggie and her escorts landed on a field outside the Pentagon. Maggie clambered out of the chopper first and was led by her escorts inside. She was braindead to think that she was inside the Pentagon, but why was she here? She was about to find out?

As she travelled down a corridor, another man appeared with a clipboard and handed to Maggie.

"Welcome to the Pentagon, please sign this," said the man.

"What is it?" asked Maggie.

"Secrecy oath," said the first agent. "We all need it around here, even the President."

"The president is here?!" cried Maggie in surprise, after writing her signature on the parchment.

"No, but the Secretary of Defence is," said the first agent. "That's why you're here."

"Follow me, Ms. Marconi," said the man and led her into the Pentagon Briefing Room.

Many other analysts like herself were sitting around the large room, the room fit to bursting. Maggie recognised several people in the room, including the current First Lady. Maggie then spied her colleague, Professor Hedland who was waving to her. She took a seat next to him.

"Professor, what are you doing here?" asked Maggie.

"You got me, Maggie," said Hedland. "But whatever reason it is, it must all be the same for each of us."

Just then a door opened and three men entered. Maggie recognised two as the agents who brought her two the Pentagon, while the third was a surprise to her.

The third gentleman was a tall, bearded man with a stern expressing, drinking from a cup. It was the Secretary of Defence, John Keller. He had his job for several years now, thanks to his negotiating with terrorists and saving the lives and jobs of countless people.

"Good afternoon ladies and gentlemen. I apologise for summoning you all here on such short notice but we have an international crisis on our hands," said Keller. "Now I know what you're all thinking. Why did I call for you analysts to come here?"

The crowd murmured in puzzlement, Maggie looked on in growing concern.

"Let me get to the point," said Keller.

"Please all pay attention," said one of the agents.

"At 09:00pm, Soccent Forward Operations Base in Qatar was attacked!" bellowed Keller, causing total silence to strike the room. "According to reports, a Pave Low chopper arrived at the base shortly before the attack and we then lost contact with the base. We do not know if there are any survivors. However, shortly after we lost contact, one of our files on the presidential computer system was being downloaded by whoever attacked the base, but the hardline was cut. The only lead we have is this sound…"

Keller went quiet and a man turned on a speaker. Out of the amplifiers scattered about the room boomed out a horrific unearthly noise that sounded like some sort of mechanised screech. Everybody looked horrified when Keller turned to face them again, Maggie white as a sheet.

"That is the last thing we heard before the power went out from Soccent," said Keller. "Whatever it is, we have NASA, the FBI and the NSA trying to analyze it, find out what it is and track down its current location. And we brought you all in for extra support. In my eyes you are the best of the best, so please help us to figure out what is all is about. Thank you."

Everybody rose and started to depart, but as Maggie headed for the door, one of the agents stopped her.

"Mr. Keller would like to speak with you," he said and Maggie nearly yelped out in surprise.

Maggie nervously followed the agent down the steps towards Keller. Her heart was beating quickly. Keller was informed of who she was and he smiled kindly at her.

"Nice to meet you Maggie," he said, shaking her hand.

"A pleasure to meet you in person, sir," said Maggie. "Why did you wish to talk to me?"

"I'm told you were quite good when you worked for the NSA…until the little incident with the fire extinguisher…" Keller said. "But I'm gonna give you a second chance. When I said everyone was the best of the best, I actually meant you were the best of the best."

"Really?" asked Maggie in surprise.

"Yes," replied Keller. "Will you accept your task?"

"I will do my best, sir," said Maggie.

"Wonderful. Some of my advisors believe you are a security hazard, but I hope you can prove them wrong," said Keller and he strode away, the two agents guiding Maggie away also.

"What have I got myself into?" asked Maggie quietly.

"Welcome to reality," said the first agent.

**…**

**Qatari Desert, Middle East, Asia**

The sand dunes were silent. After the massacre and destruction of Soccent, Captain Lennox and his surviving band of soldiers trudged across the desert towards Mahfouz home village. It was taking longer than expected, as Fig had wounded his leg badly and was now being helped along by Donnelly. Lennox led the way, Mahfouz following with Epps not far behind. Lennox turned to his men.

"Okay guys, take a break briefly," said Lennox and his when either groaned or sighed.

"Fig, are you okay?" asked Lennox.

"I'm in one piece, aren't I?" replied Fig with a slight chuckle. "I'll live."

"That's a relief, if you died I'd have to find my daughter another godfather," said Lennox humorously.

"Hey!" cried Fig.

Donnelly and Epps, meanwhile, examined the recorded infrared image of the giant robot. Donnelly was the weapons expert in the team, but even he was gobsmacked by what he saw.

"I've never seen a weapons system like this in my entire career," said Donnelly.

"Forget the weapons, what the hell was it anyway? Do you think Japan is starting up again?" asked Epps to Lennox.

"No, it's probably Hasbro making weapons of mass destruction to conquer the toy market!" cried Lennox sarcastically, everyone staring at him with shock. "Sarcasm is a foreign thing to you, isn't it?"

"Moving along…I doubt Japan is behind the attack, as they usually attack in jets," said Fig. "This may sound crazy, but I don't think that thing is from this world."

"Maybe…" said Lennox, pulling out a portable satellite transmitter. "It looks like the SAT-COM's busted, so we can't get any aerial surveillance or any help."

"Great, so we're gonna die in a desert," said Epps. "Wonderful!"

Lennox stared at each of his comrades as they looked about hopelessly: Epps (who had collapsed to sand), the injured Fig, Donnelly, Stone, Thompson, Tanaka and Macintyre. He then glared and approached Epps, hurling him up onto his feet.

"Come on guys, we've got to get to Mahfouz village so we can call for help and send are information to the Pentagon," said Lennox determinedly. "Now let's get a move on."

"Yes sir!" cried the soldiers who saluted, helped up Fig and Mahfouz and quickly spread out over the nearest dunes.

"Donnelly, how much gear have we got?" asked Lennox.

Donnelly placed his sack on the ground and unzipped it.

"Let's see…are radio is busted, half of our weapons, a road flare, a penknife, cooking fuel…why we have that is beyond me…and gum," said Donnelly, looking into the bag. "Oh, and a box of cigarettes and a photo of Stone's wife…"

He eyed the photo in awe, several other soldiers crowding around and gasping. Stone marched over and snatched the photo, placing it in his jacket pocket, the soldiers groaning in disappointment. Lennox chuckled lightly, then Mahfouz ran up.

"Captain Lennox, my village is near, just over the next big hill," said Mahfouz, pointing towards a distant dune.

"Right, let's move out!" cried Lennox, leading the soldiers once again towards the village.

However, they were unaware they were being watched by a strange but giant creature from across the desert, its multiple red eyes glinting in the sunlight. Within a second, if scurried underground out of sight.

**…**

**Manhattan, New York**

Sam's bedroom was actually the attic of the Witwicky House before Sam was born, but now if was a small but comfortable room. Sam was on E-Bay, checking if anyone had put up a price for any of the junk he was selling – the result, none. Groaning, he shut down his computer and quickly headed for the door. He was halted by a bark from his bed. His pet Chihuahua, Mojo, sat on the bed, looking at him with sceptical eyes.

"What?" asked Sam to the dog, who barked back. Sam rolled his eyes and departed, Mojo following.

Outside, Sam's parents were busy. June, Sam's mother, was tending to her beloved flowers while Ron was busy checking his newly built path for any signs of cracks. Sam idly wandered by, using the grass as a shortcut to his new but rusty car.

"Hey, hey, this path is supposed to be used!" cried Ron to Sam. "Do you see the grass as a walkway?"

"I can't exactly access the path when you're crawling about like Mojo kissing it," said Sam, unlocking his car with an old key. He had got the car some new wheels, attempted to fix the paint and even got the car a new radio, as the old only played classical music.

"Smart-alek…" groaned Ron.

"Just be home by ten, Sam," said June, a little busy with her flowers.

"Great, first opportunity to test out my car…and I have be home by curfew," sighed Sam, one eye open.

"Fine, by eleven," said June and Sam punched the air triumphantly.

"Brilliant!" cried Sam and he leapt into the car. One thing he had always liked about the car was the bizarre symbol on the steering wheel. It some what resembled a face. Sam figured it was some new logo for the company that developed the car.

Sam revved the engine and reversed his new car out of the driveway and took off down to road, a burst of black smoke flying out of the exhaust pipe, causing Ron and June to cough loudly.

**…**

Not to far away, Sam's friend, Miles sat patiently on a mailbox waiting for his friend to arrive. He heard a loud honk and looked up, seeing Sam cruising down the road – is a rusty, yellow, Chevrolet Camaro 1974 model. He stood up and approached as the car stopped beside him.

"What do you think?" asked Sam to his friend.

"Well…it's…it's…it's yellow!" cried Miles, causing Sam to frown.

"So?" asked Sam. "This is old school, a classic model."

"But it is yellow! And much did you pay for this scrapheap?" asked Miles.

The car's engine suddenly roared loudly, as if angry at being called a scrapheap. Sam was rather surprised by the vehicle's outburst, but shrugged it off.

"About four hundred dollars, and don't call it a scrapheap!" cried Sam. "Are you getting in?"

"Can I drive it?" asked Miles.

"Get in the car or hitchhike!" cried Sam, and Miles quickly dashed to the car and got in.

"But why did you get a Camaro, look at that!" cried Miles, pointing other to a Volkswagen Beetle across the street. "Now that is a beauty!"

"Just shut up and buckle up!" cried Sam, starting the engine and driving off.

**…**

Later, Sam and Miles drove down Fifth Avenue, and a group of students from their school were visible outside the nearby mall. Sam's eyes suddenly spied Mikaela in the crowd. Screeching on the brakes, Sam shot his car into a nearby parking space, Miles nearly shooting out of his seat.

"What in the name of giant robots did you do that for?!" cried Miles in anger, and then noticed Mikaela. "Oh…you want to spy on the she-wolf."

"No…" said Sam, half dazed at the sight that was Mikaela.

"Fine, when you're done drooling onto your steering wheel, pick up later," said Miles, getting out the car and dashing off to the nearby arcade.

"Trent, why won't you let me borrow you damn car!" cried Mikaela, catching Sam's attention.

"Babe, my mates and I are going for a ride tonight," said Trent. "Why don't you come with us?"

"I'm not going with you if you're just going to get drunk and try and molest somebody over a drive-through intercom again! Forget it!" shouted Mikaela and she stomped off down the road. "I'll walk home, or maybe catch a cab."

"Mikaela!" cried Trent angrily, but shook his head and walked off with his mates.

Sam glared angrily as Trent disappeared from sight. What kind of self-respecting, and respected guy would treat his girlfriend like that? Trent, obviously. Sam looked down the road and watched sadly as Mikaela walked further away, arms folded. Then an idea sprung to Sam's mind, he could give Mikaela a ride home. But was initially a good idea. While Sam pondered his idea, the radio suddenly blared to life and a half-heard competition was on. Sam listened with bewilderment as the radio spoke.

"Don't sit around in you're car all day, don't delay…this is an opportunity of a lifetime!" cried the man on the radio. "Do it!"

"Yes sir!" cried Sam, saluting the radio before starting up his car and driving off down the road after Mikaela. The guy on the radio was right – this was an opportunity of a lifetime.

As Mikaela walked down the street, she turned her head to see if Trent was pursuing her but saw he wasn't. Why did she ever choose such a jerk as her boyfriend. There were plenty of great guys at school, but she instead went for the athletic type. Sam Witwicky, one of her old crushes came to mind. She shook her head at the though of him.

"No…it wouldn't work…" said Mikaela to herself. "We've grown apart…but I wonder what he is doing right now."

"Hey there," said a kind voice, causing Mikaela to nearby leap twenty feet into the air. "Do you need a ride?"

Mikaela panted of shock, then looked to her left to see Sam sitting in a beaten up Chevrolet Camaro. She couldn't help burst into laughter.

"What?" asked Sam in confusion.

"You always did know how to make a weird entrance," laughed Mikaela. "What's with the car?"

"Why does everybody keep dissing my car!" cried Sam, looking as though he could rip his hair out at any given moment.

"I wasn't, I was just asking why is it so…battered?" asked Mikaela.

"It's how it was when I bought it," said Sam.

"Ever considered fixing it up?" asked Mikaela.

"I like it as it is," said Sam. "Anyway, I was just driving by and noticed your little argument with Trent – sorry if I was eavesdropping – and just wondered if you needed a ride home…"

"Well…" said Mikaela.

**…**

Moments later, Sam and Mikaela drove down a road in the Camaro, black exhaust fuming out of the exhaust pipe. The radio was off and the car was quiet, until Mikaela spoke up.

"I can't believe I'm here!"

"Oh, should I turn the car around?" asked Sam sadly.

"No, I mean in my current situation," said Mikaela. "Last night, Trent and his team won a game and we spent the night celebrating…well they did anyway. They got really drunk and when he was driving me home, with a bunch of screeching vultures in the back, he went and drove my car into a drive-through, attempted to molest the girl on the radio and then drove my car into the side of a police station and went off leaving me and my dad to deal with the pay-up!"

"Sounds bad," said Sam. "And you're still going out with that jerk why?"

"I don't know," said Mikaela.

Suddenly the car started to sputter violently and the engine died out. The car rolled feebly to a halt, beside a beautiful view of the sunset over the ocean, making the horizon look like a modern art masterpiece.

"Oh…shoot!" cried Sam and thumped the steering wheel, suddenly causing the radio to come on.

Barry White's "I'm Ready For Love" started playing. Sam stared over to Mikaela in total embarrassment.

"I am so sorry," said Sam, switching off the radio. "You were right, I should have got it fixed up!"

"Let me take a look…" said Mikaela, who now stood at the front of the car and popped up the hood, surprising Sam. "Wow! This baby has an aluminium stoker block engine! It's used in racing cars!"

"How do you know that?" asked Sam in amazement.

"Dad has been working in a garage for five years, and has become a crazy grease monkey," said Mikaela. "I just learnt some stuff by listening."

"Oh, so you're smart, funny and a mechanical-whizz!" cried Sam. "I can see why we were friends in kindergarten."

"Yeah…" said Mikaela, but her voice tailed away, not really wanting to bring back memories.

"Anyway, what's with the car?" asked Sam.

"Nothing. It should be working just fine," said Mikaela.

Curious, Sam turned the ignition but nothing happened, the engine just groaned loudly, until a giant blast of black smoke burst out of the engine into Mikaela's face. She coughed and waved away the smoke, before slamming the hood down. Her watch suddenly beeped loudly, and Mikaela almost screamed in despair.

"Damn! I'm supposed to be helping Dad fix his car radiator," said Mikaela. "I better run, it will take less time. Thanks for the ride, Sam."

Mikaela was about to run when the engine suddenly roared loudly and the radio turned on. The song "Baby Come Back" started playing. Mikaela stopped in her tracks and turned around, staring suspiciously at the car and then Sam, who looked as confused as she did.

**…**

Two minutes on, Sam's little Chevrolet Camaro came to a halt outside Mikaela's house. It was getting dark now and Mikaela didn't really want to be around when the freaks came out to play. She quickly got out of the car and smiled at Sam, very grateful for his help.

"Thanks, Sam," she said kindly.

"Anytime," he replied with a smile.

Mikaela nodded and began to walk towards the front door. Sam was about to leave, when Mikaela unexpectedly turned.

"We've grown apart, haven't we?" she asked, almost guilty.

"No," replied Sam, astonishing Mikaela. "We've just grown up and gone different ways."

"Right," said Mikaela. "See you around, Sam."

And with that Mikaela was gone, disappearing into her house. Sam breathed a sight of relief and then turned to face his car with a menacing expression.

"You ever mess up like that again, and you're going into the scrapheap!" cried Sam and drove his car off. "And I've got to get that radio fixed."

**…**

**Virginia Airspace, USA**

A majestic 747 aeroplane soared across the skies of Virginia, the jet turbines roaring loudly. Flanked by F-22 Raptor jets, this plane could only be one thing – Air Force One, the President's aeroplane. Night had settled over the land, and while some people slept, the plane was still full of activity. In the mission communication centre onboard, an American general spoke indistinctly to an aide over a monitor and intercom. A uniformed stewardess walked down a corridor, approaching a large set of doors. A large burly man with no hair, wearing shades and dressed in a black suit stood by the door. He nodded for her to enter.

The stewardess entered the room, the President's State Room. The President himself, Rex DeCarrs, sat cross-legged on his king-sized bed, playing Minesweeper on his laptop. He smiled as the stewardess entered.

"You rang, sir?" she asked.

"Yes, Martha, is it possible that I could get some brownies?" asked President DeCarrs.

"Yes sir," said Martha and she departed from the room.

In another room, a man of the Secret Service rested peacefully on a chair, reading the local newspaper. Unnoticed by the man, a pale-coloured state-of-the-art boombox sat underneath the chair, playing a quiet tune. The music suddenly turned to crackling and then a familiar mechanized shriek echoed from the boombox's speakers. And suddenly, the boombox's shape fractured and started reshaping itself. Eventually, something about four and a half feet tall stood in its place. The thing quickly leapt onto the back of the chair, and unseen, it silently crept up the back of the chair and examined the headline on the newspaper, hiding behind the man's head.

**MIDDLE EASTERN BASE DESTROYED BY UNKNOWN ENEMY**

The thing seemed to let out a mechanical snicker and the man looked around in astonishment, but the creature was already gone, dashing unseen across the room to the door. Sneaking unseen, the mechanic robot, named Frenzy, hurried down a corridor. He leapt into an elevator and after it descended to the bottom floor, he dashed to an empty room with computer terminals in it.

He moved to a locked access panel, labelled with "P.O.T.U.S. Access Only". Frenzy didn't have time for such delays; he had a job to do. Frenzy was an odd looking metal creature. It was the size of an average man, about four to five feet tall, although it looked more like a giant metal insect with multiple clawed hands and a very bizarre head with four optic lenses serving as eyes, blue in colour. He was very skinny, making him a creepy-looking character.

Frenzy prized the panel off its hinges and tossed it aside, the panel hitting a wall. Unknowingly to Frenzy, the panel bounced and hit an unseen red button on a computer terminal. This activated an alarm on the other side of the plane, alerting Secret Service members onboard.

"We have an intruder on the plane!" cried one of the men and stampede of men in dark suits took to the elevators to attack whoever they find.

Frenzy, still unaware of what was happening, proceeded to hack into a computer mainframe, and accessed the files at the Pentagon.

**…**

At the Pentagon, Maggie was trying of sense of the strange shriek when a pop-up appeared on the computer screen she was stationed at.

_**Warning: Foreign Signal Detected**_

Alert, Maggie typed furiously. Two sound graphs appeared side by side, comparing the strange signal and a giant flashing word appeared on the screen: **MATCH!**

Other analysts and soldiers crowded around Maggie in awe as she typed madly. Keller ran in with his bodyguards.

"What's happening?" he asked.

"Those guys who attacked the base are hacking in again!" cried Maggie.

Frenzy seemed to smile evilly as a familiar file popped up on the screen before him:

**Project: Ice Man – Top Secret, Sector Seven Access Only**

"Quick, run a trace route!" shouted Keller angrily at Maggie, whose fingers were a blur on the keyboard.

"I'm trying but it's locking me out!" replied Maggie.

Frenzy finished downloading the file which the helicopter robot failed to accomplish, and then another pop-up appeared on the screen.

**Downloading Virus into Pentagon Network**

"Oh, no!" cried Maggie in alarm. "Cut the hard lines!"

"What? Why?" asked Keller in shock.

"They're uploading a virus!" cried Maggie.

One of Keller's bodyguards raced to a phone and yelled down it in panic.

"Code Red, cut all the hard lines, do it now!" he cried.

Suddenly, the whole computer fizzled up, the screen going black, flickering. All eyes watched in suspicion, then a bizarre symbol appeared on the computer screen, resembling a face in some ways, before the screen went black.

"We lost it!" cried Maggie and collapsed onto the floor, quite out of breath. Keller sighed in defeat.

Frenzy shut down the computer and proceeded to retreat, but he froze when he saw five suited men standing before him, guns aimed at him.

"What the hell are you?" asked one.

Frenzy shrieked and the men and suddenly sprung into the air like a cat, cartwheeling through the air and tackling the five when to the floor. He suddenly fired circular discs from his chest at the men, killing them instantly. Frenzy looked up as shadows rounded a corner. He looked about in a panic and then realised he could do the easiest thing imaginable – and he started to shapeshift again.

A group of men filed into the room, guns raised. All they wound were five dead men, a busted computer panel and a boombox lying on the floor.

"What the heck happened?" asked one of them.

"I don't know, but I things are more than meets the eyes…" said another, looking suspiciously around the room.

**…**

**Chapter 1 is complete. In Chapter 2, expect to see the entrance of Bumblebee, Barricade, Scorponok and possibly others. Send reviews if you wish, but no flaming please. **


	2. Robots In Disguise

**Author's Note: **Thank you for reviews sent so far. In exchange I will give you the second chapter of Transformers. New Autobots and Decepticons will be introduced in this chapter, namely Bumblebee, Barricade and the almighty Scorponok. If I complete this story and it is successful, I may do two sequels and make it a trilogy of stories.

**Chapter 2: Robots in Disguise**

**Witwicky House, Manhattan, New York**

It was about half-past eleven, but while Ron and June were still up, Sam lay half-asleep in his bed, lost in a dream of nothingness. Outside in the driveway, his beat-up Chevrolet Camaro was silent. Suddenly, a jolt from somewhere inside the car suddenly started up the engine. Sam's eyes snapped open and he moved from his bed to the window. His eyes nearly popped out of his head when he saw his car moving out of the driveway – at the wheel was a moustached man who seemed to stare out into space.

"Hey, that's my car! You're stealing my car, you jerk!" shouted Sam in terror.

He grabbed a jacket, slipped into his trainers and practically hurtled himself out of the window, landing on the grass below in a barrel roll. He watched helplessly as the moustached carjacker took off in his car. Sam growled like a crazed cat, seized his bike from the fence and peddled as fast as he could go, pursuing his vehicle.

Trying to keep up, Sam reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out his mobile phone, and dialled 911. A woman answered the call.

"911 Emergency help service…" said the woman.

"Hey, some dude with a moustache has stolen my car!" bellowed Sam into his phone, chasing his car around a sharp turn. "I'm following him."

"Sir, do not follow him, he could be dangerous," said the woman. "What type is your car, I can send officers to help."

"It's a beaten-up Chevrolet Camaro 1974, it's yellow with two black stripes going over the centre of the car. It's got a rusty bonnet!" said Sam quickly.

"Okay, sir, but please return to your home," said the woman.

Sam suddenly hit a speed bump and nearly tumbled off his bike, his phone flying out of his hand and ironically straight down an open manhole, into the sewers below. Sam was too concerned about his car to see this. He just kept going and going, adrenaline keeping him from bailing out and collapsing. The Camaro drove off into the distance, its speed increasing, heading for an old cement factory and steelyard. Sam was gaining on it, but he careened left, taking a shortcut.

The little Camaro glided up to a pair of locked gates. It reversed back as far it could go and then dashed forward, pushing its metal body for all it was worth. The Camaro slammed through the gates, the lock taking a flight through the air. As it rounded a corner, Sam appeared out of no where, riding his bike. The Camaro's tyres screeched, in an attempt to avoid Sam. It missed him by inches, steering violently to the left, disappearing into a smoky mist. Sam, tumbled to the ground, and he watched from behind a crate as the Camaro emerged – with no driver at the wheel. The car was driving itself!

Sam hid himself and his bike, eyes wide with shock. How could a car drive itself? Possibly automatic driving? The car turned around, its back to Sam. It parked itself on the edge of a quarry. The car then started shuddering violently, as if it were about to fall to pieces. But what actually did happen made Sam's heart skip a beat.

The car started morphing, its shape fading away as the metal pieces moved about like some freakish creature struggling to move itself. The whole back portion of the car suddenly flipped up and raised itself into the air, twisting and turning. Sam could only watch in horror as the front part melted away, a pair of enormous feet standing where the car once stood. Standing before, or actually above Sam, was a 17 foot tall goliath of a creature, but it was so tall, Sam could not see its face in the dark, but it was his car – his car was a robot.

"Holy…" stammered Sam, as the giant robot pulled something from its chest and held it into the sky.

A blast of light flew out of it, disappearing off into space. Sam took this opportunity to sneak away, but he tripped over a crate and tumbled backwards, a loud crash following. Sam looked up as a brilliant light blinded him. The giant robot had discovered his hiding place and towered over him with beaming blue optics. Sam cringed and looked like he was about to wet himself.

"Don't…hurt me!" he shouted loudly.

The silence was shattered by a thankful sound, the ringing sound of police sirens. A police car swerved to a stop near Sam, and a pair of officers ran in his direction. Sam then realised that the giant robot was gone. He felt like an absolute idiot when the policemen hauled him off to the car, a pair of handcuffs on his wrists.

"You're coming with us, son," said one of the officers.

"Wait! My car! It drove itself! It's a giant robot!" roared Sam as he was bundled into the car.

"Yeah, yeah, and my four year old daughter is really a dinosaur," said the officer.

* * *

**Oklahoma Air Force Base, July 2nd**

The sun dawned over the county of Oklahoma, but it wasn't really a peaceful morning. A rally of police cars, military trucks and tanks, surveillance vans and news vans were crowded around the grounded Air Force One. When Frenzy had finished his madness, the aeroplane was ordered to land at the nearest airfield they could find. The entire plane was searched for whatever killed the five men, plus the President ended up with a broken leg when a group of his bodyguards bodyslammed him in his room for his protection.

While officers, forensics scientists, detectives and military soldiers walked around, inside and out of the plane. Some men had dumped much of the cargo into a large pile under the plane's belly. In the pile was a boombox, which transformed into the bug-like humanoid robot Frenzy. Looking around unseen, Frenzy crept through the luggage, over to the Ford Mustang Police Car. It was black and white in colour. Frenzy waited patiently outside the police car. The passenger door opened by itself and Frenzy slipped inside. He briefly transformed into his boombox form and inserted himself into the radio compartment of the police car.

A military officer approached the car and looked into the driver's window. A familiar moustached man was at the wheel, staring into space, dressed in a police officer.

"You're clear to go," said the officer and saluted.

The policeman cocked his head at the soldier and slowly saluted back. The police car reversed and drove off out of the airfield. The holographic image of the officer fractured and faded. Frenzy reformed himself and clambered back into the passenger seat. He then turned to the steering wheel which was moving by itself, and spoke to it in a bizarre mechanized language.

**(Cybertronian-English translation in Italics)**

"_Did you get what Blackout failed to obtain?" _asked the police car.

"_Yes, and I also nearly implanted a virus into the systems of this country's primary base of operations, but I didn't have time to entirely upload it," _replied Frenzy in a voice that made him like an interpretation of Gollum.

"_I see, still at least we have what we need, and plus I located the map!" _said the police car.

"_You did! Excellent! But…where is it?" _asked Frenzy.

"_It is in the hands of one of the juvenile young humans," _snarled the police car. _"If he has already joined with the Autobots, are plans are doomed!"_

"_I expect the human hasn't, after all they are incredibly stupid," _cackled Frenzy. _"We must eliminate him!"_

* * *

**Manhattan Police Department, New York**

"So let's get this straight, kid. You say you chased the moustached man but when you caught up with your car, the man was gone and the car was driving itself," said a fat police officer, a pile of donuts in front of him.

"Yeah, that's what I've been saying for the past hour!" shouted Sam angrily, waving his arms about like a madman, his father Ron sitting beside him. "And then it became a big metal thing, walking about on two legs!"

"Look…it's been a long night, and I'm taking him home," said Ron quietly to the officer.

"Very well Mr. Witwicky. Since you're son wasn't really doing anything wrong, I'll let him off this time," said the officer kindly. "We'll try and hunt down this carjacker of yours, and maybe find your car as a bonus prize, unless it drives itself back home…"

"Thanks," said Ron in Sam's place, as his son looked too moody and freaked out to speak.

Outside, the two got into Ron's car and headed off back home. Ron looked at his son with concern.

"Are you okay?" asked Ron.

"Dad, you know when you told me about your dad's old timer going crazy about finding some 'giant ice man', I think I am as well," said Sam. "It must be some sort of gene problem, skips two generations and infects the next one in line – me."

"Maybe," said Ron, chuckling loudly. "But who knows, maybe your car will come home."

"Don't be stupid, it's long gone," said Sam.

As the car drove away done a road, Sam failed to spot his yellow Chevrolet Camaro driving out of an alley way.

* * *

**Qatari Desert, Middle East**

Lennox and his team were just barely making it over the dunes towards Mahfouz's now visible village. They could see it clearly now and were slowly advancing in the direction of the village. It wasn't really much of a sight, a hundred or so huts, palm trees, not that much. Mahfouz led the way, going into a half walk-half run. Lennox was not far behind, putting all of his reserved energy into one final run. Fig and Donnelly followed, Fig able to now walk on his own two feet thanks to receiving some painkillers found in Donnelly's bag. Epps, Stone, Tanaka, Thompson and Macintyre brought up the rear.

"Guys, we're nearly there, I'm sure there is a doctor in that village," said Lennox.

"Actually, are doctor was executed for poisoning our chief's cat accidentally," said Mahfouz, causing Lennox to cringe in thought.

The group passed by a series of telephone poles which were connected by a single high-tension wire. Obviously this meant only one thing: There was a phone in the village. However, an old pole that stood alone, beyond use, shuddered violently and within seconds it seemed to jump out of its dug hole and tumbled onto the sand with a loud crash. Lennox and his men swiftly spun around, alerted by the collapse of pole.

"What the hell did that?" asked Epps.

"Maybe it just fell down," said Donnelly.

"This place this cursed!" cried Stone in alarm, backing away from the other soldiers. "We must get out of here!"

"Oh, shut up Stone…" said Epps angrily. "Stone? Where'd you go?"

The soldiers looked around them, in search of Stone. Stone was no where to be seen. The photo of his wife lay on the sand alone. Donnelly took this opportunity and scooped up the photo.

"Guys, check over the dunes. Perhaps he ran off," commanded Lennox.

Most of his men except from Epps and himself walked off, guns armed. As Lennox looked about, he failed to notice a strange mechanical object rise out of the sand behind him. A long pointed spike was on the end, just inches away from the back of Lennox's head, ready to impale him. Epps turned and suddenly spotted the metal object, backing off ready to strike.

"Hey!" cried Epps and opened fired on thing. Lennox ducked as the bullets strike the metal thing, causing it to vanish back underground.

"What the hell was that?" asked Lennox. "Everyone, be cautious!"

There was nothing but total silence, only the quiet sound of sand being whipped up by the wind. And the suddenly, the world seemed to end for just a second, as there was an enormous screech. Lennox remembered the one that the helicopter-robot Blackout had let off and braced himself, as sand dune exploded wit the force of a bomb. Lennox saw the giant thing leaping out of the sand and seized Mahfouz, tearing across the desert towards the village.

"Move! Move! Move!" screamed Lennox at the top of his lungs. "Run for you're lives!"

Epps and the others kicked up their legs and took off after Lennox like a rally of horses, as a giant mechanical 10 foot scorpion burst out of the ground, shrieking insanely. Enter Scorponok! A massive beast, Scorponok was covered in grey and brown armour, a pair of massive spinning pincers placed on the ends of his limbs and a giant razor sharp scorpion tail quickly lashed out, seizing poor Thompson by the leg, tossing him up into the air and dragged him underground, Thompson kicking and screaming as he vanished to his doom.

The troops bolted as fast as they could run, faster and faster as Scorponok came at them again like a giant great white shark. He attempted to seize Macintyre, but missed him by inches. In the village, dogs barked, horses leapt about in panic. Arabic men shouted loudly as the troops charged towards their village like a battalion of tiny ants, pursued by a giant scorpion. As soon as they saw Scorponok, the villagers screamed too and ran for shelter. Soldiers who were in the village rushed out to see what all the commotion was about. Upon seeing Scorponok, they yelled too but seized their guns, grenades and missile launchers ready for battle.

"Take cover, form a perimeter!" barked Lennox, diving behind a mud wall, the others following.

Macintyre was just about jump in after, when Scorponok's lengthy stinger flew out of the sky, and drilled itself into his back, eventually bursting out of his chest, in a flash of gore. Lennox went as white as a sheet as his comrade's decimated body slumped to the ground, Scorponok's tail retreating into the sand before the giant beast leapt up again. Mahfouz was terrified and started to crawl away, only to be shocked when a hand grabbed him by the arm. He turned to see a bearded man looking down at him. It was his father Akram.

"Papa!" cried Mahfouz joyfully.

"Where have you been?" asked Akram angrily.

"He was with me, sir," said Lennox apologetically.

"You are a bad influence on my son, Captain. With you're crazy guns and explosive devices, and now you bring a giant scorpion to my home!" cried Akram, pointing at Scorponok, who was being shot at with guns. "Quite honestly, I think you are the craziest man on the planet."

Scorponok screeched loudly, no bullets harming him. Epps seized a missile launcher lying around and aimed it at Scorponok.

"Bring it!" challenged Epps and fired the missile at Scorponok.

Epps watched as the missile flew at Scorponok…and bounced right off his armoured body. Scorponok screeched again and fired missiles and plasma blasts from unseen gun turrets on his body. Thatched roofs ignited with flames and palm trees were soon on fire too. Lennox turned to Akram.

"Do you have a phone?" he asked.

"Follow me!" cried Akram and led Lennox and Mahfouz to their small hut.

The three ran inside, Akram handing Lennox a phone belonging to one of the soldiers. Lennox ran back outside, dialling an operator number.

"Hello, AT&T, how may I be of service?" greeted an Indian phone operator.

"Hi, this is Captain Lennox from the Soccent Operation Base," cried Lennox. "I need this call to be transferred to the Pentagon immediately, we are under attack with casualties, and we need backup immediately!"

"Sir, this cell service doesn't include long-term minutes, but I can direct your call if you have a credit card," explained the operator.

Panicked and annoyed, Lennox ran out of Akram's house towards his remaining troops. Donnelly tossed a grenade and looked on helplessly as the bomb hit Scorponok's head, but did no damage, only making the mechanical scorpion incredibly angry.

"Donnelly, do you have a credit card?" asked Lennox.

"What the hell do you need a card for at a time like this!" shouted Donnelly exasperated, as another missile flew overhead and blew up a nearby army truck.

"I need one to call for backup," snapped Lennox. "If you have a credit card, hand it over!"

"I don't, so quit bothering me!" cried Donnelly. "So why don't you just shut ya piehole and drop dead!"

At that moment, Lennox saw something flying at a fast speed towards them. At the last second, he rolled himself out of harm's way and watched silently as a missile fired from Scorponok zoomed through the sky like a giant wasp, slamming into Donnelly and ripping off the top section of his body. The missile hit a house and blew it sky high, blood, rubble and fire scattering all over. Donnelly's remaining body pieces slumped to the ground. Lennox moved away in disgust and rushed over to Fig, who stared at the remains of Donnelly.

"Fig? Are you alright?" asked Lennox to his comrade.

"Yeah…er…what do ya need?" asked Fig, smiling broadly at Lennox.

"I need a credit card," said Lennox.

"Sorry, sir, no card on me," said Fig, leaping up and firing a bazooka blast at Scorponok.

Lennox then raced away from Fig, leaping over the corpse of Donnelly and towards Epps who was practically firing every gun he could get his hands on.

"Come on you piece of scrap, I'll blast you oversized backside to hell and back again!" screamed Epps, shooting at Scorponok who shrieked loudly.

"Epps please tell me you have a credit card I can borrow!" cried Lennox.

"My wallet's in my back pocket!" cried Epps.

Lennox ran behind Epps and pulled his leather black wallet from his pocket, pulling out a credit card. He placed the phone to his ear.

"Sorry about that, do you take American Express?" asked Lennox.

"Yes sir, would you be interested in our Premium Plus World Package Service? It allows you one hundred free minutes for…" said the operator but she was cut off when Lennox screamed down the phone in anger.

"LADY, IF YOU DO NOT DIRECT THIS CALL RIGHT NOW, I'LL HUNT YOU DOWN AND RIP YOUR HEAD OFF AND FEED IT TO THE GIANT SCORPION THAT IS KILLING US!!!"

"Okay, I will. Why are all Americans such impatient, fat, lazy and stingy retards!" hissed the operator. "One moment, sir."

"I heard that!" cried Lennox.

…

At the Pentagon, Keller was talking quietly to a military officer and a group of members of the FBI. Across the room, a phone operator answered a telephone call. The FBI members departed, a group of men with guns following.

"Pentagon emergency line," said the operator.

"United States Air Force Officer under hostile fire, request relay to SOCCOM immediately," roared Lennox's down the line, nearly causing the poor operator to fall out of his seat. "My name is Captain William Lennox, me and my remaining troops are the survived the attack on the Qatar base. We are in a small village in the Qatari Desert!"

"What's going on?" asked Keller, attracted by the yell from Lennox.

"Sir, a Captain Lennox has called in from a village in Qatar. He says he and his men are survivors of the base attack and are under fire from an unknown enemy," explained the operator. "He requests emergency aerial backup immediately."

"Right, put it up on screen!" commanded Keller. "Send out any units you can find to help them!"

A satellite owned by Russia zoomed in on the Qatari Desert, its point of view shown on the screens in the Pentagon. Keller looked on in shock and horror at the sight of Scorponok blasting the bigeezas out of the village.

"What the hell is that thing?" asked Keller.

"A giant mechanical scorpion!" cried the operator, and Keller's next look caused the operator to gulp loudly.

…

Scorponok reared back and suddenly charged forward. As he ran, he was suddenly targeted by a series of red lights from laser rifles. Looking up to the sky, he saw a pair of A-10 jet fighters soared overhead.

"Target sighted, initiate counter attack!" cried one of the pilots of the fighters.

Lennox saw missiles drop from the flying jets and gasped loudly, throwing himself to the floor.

"Everybody down!" he roared.

Whether the villagers could understand what he was saying or not, they knew what was coming and all dived to the ground too. The missiles shot through the air like bolts of lightning and collided with Scorponok, blasting parts of his body to pieces. Scorponok screamed in agony, his drills spinning rapidly and he made a beeline for the nearest sand dune to escape this ambush. More missiles flew down, bombarding the sand around him and exploding. As Scorponok quickly drilled himself another hole and scuttled away to fight another day, a final missile struck the base of his large stinger and sent it spiralling through the air, the tail landing inches away from Lennox.

"Target escaped, but crippled!" cried the pilot into his intercom.

Keller sighed heavily and smiled. Lennox smiled triumphantly and then turned to see his remaining troops, Epps, Fig and Tanaka.

* * *

**Manhattan, New York City**

Sam awoke with a jumpstart on his bed, sweating rapidly. He panted heavily, then took and deep breath and groaned sleepily.

"It was just a bad dream…" he sighed and quickly went downstairs to wake himself up.

"Hey, Sam," greeted his mother cheerfully.

"Hey," he replied groggily.

"Are you okay?" she asked softly.

"Yeah, I feel fine," said Sam. "Just tired."

"Okay, I'm going out shopping. If you plan on going out again, come out early this time," said Julie. "I don't want you staying out late again."

"Don't worry, I'll be home early," said Sam. "Cross my heart or break it in two."

"Okay, see you later," said Julie and she was out the door in jiffy.

Later, Sam slumped his way into the kitchen, taking each step like a zombie might if it had just crawled out of its grave. He approached the fridge, unaware that his dog Mojo was barking angrily at the window. Sam pulled a carton of milk out of the fridge and rather than get a glass, drank out of it. Mojo continued to bark. Sam looked over to his dog as he placed the milk carton back into the fridge.

"Shut up, Mojo…" said Sam, but his voice trailed away when he looked out the window.

There, parked right up against the glass door was Sam's runaway Camaro. Sam's mouth hung open and then without not knowing what he was doing, he shrieked like a frightened child and bolted for the front door. Mojo continued to bark, as the Camaro, somehow knowing Sam was leaving, reversed out of the backyard and drove itself around the front of the house. Sam, who was already out the door, grabbed his dad's old bike and peddled off down the street as fast as he could, desperate to escape his demon car.

"Damn!" he shouted as he peddled away, seeing his Camaro swerve out of the drive to pursue him.

**Washington D.C.**

Maggie, who had been dismissed from the Pentagon about an hour earlier, approached a small house at the end of a street. It was an old house, and a sign on the door read "Beware of dog!"

Maggie rang the doorbell and waited impatiently. The door opened and she turned, and then gasped loudly. There stood Glen, dressed only in his heart-patterned underwear. He blushed immensely.

"What the hell are you doing here?" he asked, grabbing a nearby book to hide his boxers.

"Can I come in?" asked Maggie politely.

Glen was going to say no, but the look on Maggie's face was enough to make any man be nice. He opened the door and smiled. Maggie entered and found a large computer mainframe in the corner of the room, a Warcraft screensaver on the computer screen.

"Where were you this morning? Did the traffic light thing yet you into trouble?" asked Glen.

"Sort of," said Maggie. "Could I borrow your computer?"

"Glen! Who's out there with you?" shouted a raspy voice from another room.

"It's just Maggie, Grandma," said Glen. "She's come to use my computer!"

"Oh, hello dear," said Glen's grandmother, appearing briefly out of the bathroom door in a pink bathrobe with curlers in what remained of her hair, a crazed looked in her eye. "Have you come for some rumpy bumpy with my Glen?"

"Grandma!" cried Glen in horror.

"No, Mrs. Dygert…" said Maggie in embarrassment.

Glen's grandmother snorted loudly and vanished back into the bathroom. Maggie and Glen sighed deeply, and then Maggie dived into her bag, bringing out a small CD. She handed it to Glen and smiled somewhat deviously.

"Want to see something classified?" she asked.

Moments later, Glen was listening to the strange wave form from Frenzy. The wave bounced continuously, until Glen took the headset off and turned to Maggie.

"This signal is weird. Where did you say this came from?" asked Glen.

"Its source hacked into the Pentagon in moments and stole some document file from the network," said Maggie.

"What?! That's impossible…unless an artificial intelligence was behind it?" cried Glen.

"What, like R2-D2 is hacking into the Pentagon?" chuckled Maggie lightly, but Glen's expression was taking this seriously. "Wait a minute, are you saying that aliens could possibly be behind this?"

Glen nodded. Maggie's eyes widened and she let out an audible gulp in surprise and fear. Glen took another look at the wave line and then squinted his ears.

"Hold the phone, there appears to be something hidden in the code…" said Glen.

After a little hacking, a file appeared on the screen. Maggie stared at the file with intensity.

"That must be the file that was stolen from the network," said Maggie.

Glen selected the file and a large name appeared on the screen, both reading it with curiosity.

**PROJECT ICE MAN: TOP SECRET – SECTOR SEVEN ACCESS ONLY**

"What is Sector Seven?" asked Glen in confusion.

"I don't know…" said Maggie.

Suddenly, the file opened itself up and alien language streamed across the screen. Maggie and Glen's mouth hung open, as a strange symbol appeared on the screen, resembling a robot-like head.

"What is that?" asked Maggie.

Suddenly, the front door was blown open and about a thousand men in black armed with sniper rifles charged into the house, including the two bumbling agents. Without any time to react, Maggie and Glen were thrown to the floor, agents yelling in their ears the usual blabber for arrest. Glen's grandmother ran in and screamed, seizing a nearby rifle and aiming it at a nearby shoulder. Under all the noise, Glen screamed out in defeat.

"It was me! I stole the president's rubber ducky!"

* * *

**Downtown Manhattan, New York City**

Sam was peddling ferociously through the streets of Manhattan at top speed, looking behind in fear. Sure enough, around a corner came his creepy Camaro. Freaking out, Sam put the heavy medal to the pedal as he went even faster. As he went around the corner, Sam gasped loudly as he nearly collided with Mikaela, who was exiting out of a nearby shop. Mikaela saw him coming at the last moment as her old friend swerved wildly out of the way, wobbled dramatically and then crashed into a tree, falling off his bicycle into a heap on the sidewalk.

"Oh my god! Sam are you okay?!" cried Mikaela in shock, running over to help Sam up.

Sam was dazed, eyes blurry. He acknowledged who was helping him up but was too freaked out to do anything in response.

"I couldn't find the brakes…" said Sam, then he spied his Camaro appearing out the next corner. "I mean! Yes, I, he, no I mean…er…I'm going mad! I've gotta get the hell out of here!"

Mikaela stood, mouth hanging, watched in amazement as Sam dived onto his bike and cycled off down the road as fast as he could go, screaming at the top of his lungs. Mikaela was worried. She quickly ran over to a bike rack and hopped onto a blue Vespa. As she was about to pull out on the road, a police car zoomed by at top speed, going in the same direction as Sam.

"Watch where you are going!" shouted Mikaela angrily as the police car vanished out of sight.

…

Totally paranoid, Sam cycled across a car park, looking behind him to see if his stalker was still in pursuit. He failed to notice his lively Camaro driving parallel from him, on the opposite of the car park. Sam suddenly spotted it and cycled even faster, down a street into a construction site. As he turned his head again to see behind him, with a sudden burst of force, Sam soared off his bike and rolled across the bonnet of the police car, landing on the ground on the other side, his bike lying on its side, wheels spinning madly.

"Ouch! This is the worst day of my life!" cried Sam.

Sam rubbed his back and looked up to see what he had hit – the police car. Seeing the moustached police officer inside, Sam smiled joyfully as if he had just won the lottery and sprung to his feet, dashing to the side window.

"Officer, thank Mojo you are here! You've got to help me, my car is trying to kill me!" cried Sam, throwing his arms about in a frenzy.

The officer just sat there, not moving or anything, just staring blankly off into the distance as if he was glued to one spot of sight. Sam waved his hand in the officer's face through the open window and even pulled a raspberry at him. Losing his patience, Sam angrily kicked the side of the police car. The car suddenly jolted forward, knocking Sam on his rear again.

"Whoa! I didn't mean to take any offence, officer!" cried Sam in horror, freezing on the spot.

In response the police car reversed and turned itself to face and an enormous sound that sounded like a mechanized shriek bellowed out from somewhere within the car. Sam then watched in horror and familiarity as the police car began to change, the entire back portion splitting in two, raising the rest of the car into the sky, becoming jet black legs. The two sides of the car flipped out, the wheels detaching from the car's transforming body and extended by bits of metal. The front wheels twisted into shape with long pieces of metal and formed long, bony arms with skeletal talons fingers on the hands. The grill of the car slanted downwards, forming a chest and finally, a large demonic head rose out of the top of the car, the car doors slanted beside it. The head was large and fierce-looking, six snake-like eyes that glowed red stared down at Sam's now puny size. Its head was lined with razor sharp spikes and its mouth seemed to feature fangs.

"OH-MY-GOD!" shouted Sam.

"You…may…call…me…Barricade!" hissed the robot, his voice booming loudly. "And now you shall die!"

Knowing what was coming, Sam picked himself up and legged it as fast as he could go. Barricade watched for a few seconds, then grinned maliciously and gave chase, taking great strides as he went. Sam raced under a low walkway, Barricade following, but he large body ripped up the ceiling above, pieces of wood, metal and concrete reigning down around Sam as he ran.

"ARE ALL CARS GIANT ROBOTS!" Sam shouted as he ran around a corner, Barricade gaining on him.

"Only some of us!" cried Barricade angrily, and swatted Sam like a bug, sending the boy flying several feet into the air because crashing onto the hood of a parked car, the impact shattering the windscreen. He watched in terror as the giant vampirish robot towered over him.

"It's only a bad dream! It's only a bad dream! Wake up, wake up, wake up!" cried Sam, slapping himself in the face repeatedly.

He quivered in fear as Barricade slammed a fist down on the car, bursting all the tyres. He glared furiously at Sam's with his multiple eyes which glowed a blood red. Sam could obviously tell that this robot meant business.

"Enough child's play!" Barricade roared angrily. "Tell me, where you are hiding the artefacts of your ancestor! Or…have the Autobots already obtained them!"

"I…d-d-don't know what you're talking…about!" stammered Sam, scared beyond reasoning.

"You will not live to help them!" cried Barricade and raised a hand to strike Sam.

Before he had the chance, Sam's legs automatically flipped up and kicked Barricade in the head. Barricade backed off in minor pain but he then spotted Sam rolling off the car and hit the ground running. Screaming insanely, Barricade flipped aside the car, sending it spinning away as it were breakdancing and stomped after Sam. Sam rounded a corner, but ended up colliding with Mikaela, knocking her off her bike this time.

"What the-?" cried Mikaela in surprise. "Sam, what's going on!?"

"Mikaela! We've got to get out here, pronto!" commanded Sam, attempting to guide Mikaela away from the spot, but she would not budge.

"Is someone chasing you?" she asked.

"If I told you, you'd think I'm mad!" cried Sam. "Then again, you already do think I'm mad!"

Before Mikaela could ask another question, a giant foot stomped down on her bike, crushing it. Mikaela, horror-struck, stared up as the giant form of Barricade looming over her, grunting evilly. She screamed loudly like a person who had lost their mind. As Barricade prepared to strike again, a familiar yellow and black Camaro sped into view, performing a powerslide at a fast speed, slamming into Barricade's right leg. The mighty Barricade shouted in pain and tumbled over forwards as the Camaro sped around his falling body and over to the frightened Sam and Mikaela.

The car honked loudly and the song "Rescue Me" boomed out of the radio. Its passenger doors flung themselves open. Sam got the message, and approached the car door, until Mikaela paused him by grabbing hold of the back of his shirt. The look on her face, which was rather scary in deed, would stick in Sam's memories for years to come.

"What are you doing?!" she cried.

"Get in the car, trust me," said Sam, and before Mikaela could protest, he bundled himself and her into the back seats of the car.

The Camaro, tyres burning rubber, sped off down the road at top speed. Barricade rose and watched as his prey drove off. Screeching angrily, Barricade reshaped himself, reverting to his disguise as a police car. Sirens wailing, Barricade drove off after the Camaro at top speed.

"This hunt is getting interesting!" cried Barricade as he drove.

The Camaro smashed down a metal fence and drove through a skeletal warehouse, weaving in and out of the pillars that held up the building. Barricade drove in frantically, nearly bringing down the columns. Side panels appeared out of Barricade's sides, and large missiles burst out of them, smashing into walls and columns, the Camaro dodging them before driving out through an old train yard. Barricade followed, flying up a ramp and spinning through the air, his car form melting away and returning to his true hideous form. The Camaro screeched to a halt and reversed slowly, Sam and Mikaela's hearts beating deep within their bodies. Suddenly the doors of the Camaro opened by themselves and the two passengers were tossed out of the car onto the ground nearby. Sam pulled Mikaela away to safety as the Camaro suddenly flipped itself up and started changing shape itself.

The entire vehicle morphed, becoming taller and bigger, until its transformation was completed. It was now a giant 17ft high fighting robot, yellow armour covering its body, most features made up of the Camaro's pieces. Sam stared open mouthed at the giant robot before him. For the first time in this crazy situation, a smirk appeared on his face.

"Go get him!" he cried with confidence.

Mikaela stared at Sam as if he had two heads. The giant robot turned to look at Sam, its mechanical eyes with blue optics blinking at him. The robot nodded and then lunged at Barricade, tackling the enemy to the ground. As the two fighters crashed to the ground, something sprung out of Barricade's chest, spinning itself through the air. Sam and Mikaela stood and looked in astonishment as the flying thing landed and straightened itself up. It was Frenzy, a smirk on his face. He suddenly dived at Sam, grabbing the boy by the collar and slamming him into a metal girder. Mikaela, not knowing what she was doing, charged into and rammed Frenzy away like a charging rhinoceros. The robots duelled, Barricade coming at the Camaro robot with spinning spiked wheels. The Camaro robot leapt back, missile launchers leaping up out of his shoulders, small but powerful missiles smashing into parts of Barricade's armour.

Frenzy lunged at Sam again, grabbing him by the foot this time and swinging him around like a throw pillow and tossing him into the path of the robots. Sam gasped in horror as the Camaro robot's foot came inches from crushing him, but a cry from Mikaela got the robot's attention. It quickly moved itself to avoid Sam and bulldozed itself into Barricade, knocking him over again. Frenzy was about to come at Sam again when Mikaela nervously tapped him on the shoulder. Frenzy, surprised by this motion, turned to face the human girl, only to shriek in fear as a metal bar swung through the head and decapitated the thin robot. His head rolled away down a ditch, his body slumping to the ground, twitching violently before becoming motionless.

Barricade ploughed himself into the Camaro robot, pieces of metal flying in all directions as the two robots crashed to the ground yet again. Getting frustrated Sam, picked up a large metal bar and tossed it at Barricade. It hit him lower sections but he didn't even feel it as he scrambled to his feet. He charged at the Camaro robot who was on his hands and knees. Barricade attempted to knee the robot in the head, but the Camaro robot was fast. He pulled himself up as Barricade slammed his fist into the ground, and rolled right over Barricade's arm, launching his right leg smashing into the side of Barricade's head, sending it reeling. Sam watched in astonishment as the Camaro robot's right arm suddenly morphed into a large funnel, and when a powerful blue light erupted from within, Sam realised what is was: An energy cannon.

The cannon fired a powerful blast of energy at Barricade, blasting him in the face and sending the brute flying down a construction pit. Barricade roared with anger, and fired a missile. It soared through the air, but instead of going anywhere near the robot or teenagers, it circled around and smashed into a nearby bulldozer, flipping it up. The bulldozer crashlanded on Barricade, rolling across his face and scarring it. Barricade's painful screaming died out and everything went silent. Nervously, Sam and Mikaela crept over to the construction pit and saw Barricade's giant form lying motionless, the bulldozer covering his scarred face. The Camaro robot marched up to see if he was victorious. The robot then turned his attention to Sam and Mikaela.

While Mikaela took several steps backwards of uncertainty, Sam plucked up some courage and took a step forward. The robot knelt down on his two legs, staring with interest and a sort of friendly look as Sam approached. Sam smiled in response and Mikaela was shocked when Sam held out a hand in a gesture of greetings. The Camaro robot extended a hand, the fingers the size of buses and shook Sam's hand with his thumb and finger, shaking as gently as possible, hoping not to send Sam into orbit.

"What are you doing?" asked Mikaela nervously.

"Don't worry, I don't think he will hurt us," said Sam.

"And how do you know that?" asked Mikaela, grabbing him by the sleeve.

"I come in peace!" cried the voice of Buzz Lightyear from the Camaro robot's body.

"See," said Sam smiling. "But it seems he has to speak through his radio."

A loud round of applause erupted from the Camaro robot's radio again, Sam understanding he was right. If this giant robot was really an alien, then Sam had so many questions to ask, but he didn't know where to begin. His attention was suddenly drawn to the Camaro robot, who was now back in his car form. The doors swung open. Sam stepped towards the car door, until he was stopped by Mikaela again.

"How do you know he will not hijack us and ask for a nuclear bomb?" asked Mikaela suspiciously.

"Heroes do not kidnap!" boomed a heroic voice form the car radio.

"Come on, in maybe fifty years or so, we'll look back on this moment and say how brave we were or how lame and cowardly we were for not getting in the car with the freaky radio," said Sam, bravely striding forwards and getting into the driver's seat of the car. Mikaela sighed and smiled, quickly getting into the passenger seat. The Camaro's wheels revved and it drove off out of the construction site, leaving behind a headless Frenzy and passed out Barricade.

As the Camaro drove out onto the street, Mikaela inspected the battered insides and rusted outsides. A question then popped into a mind.

"If you can change your shape, then why did you pick such a busted up disguise?" asked Mikaela.

The Camaro suddenly grinded to a halt outside a car park and inside, the car radio flipped itself up and a bizarre screen with alien text on it flashed wildly at Sam and Mikaela. Sam stared intensely at the screen, as English words appeared on the screen.

**SCANNING FOR ALTERNATE FORM – FORM IDENTIFIED – BEGIN TRANSFORMATION**

Sam and Mikaela braced themselves as the entire car glowed an eerie green, the two watching as a white light poured quickly over the car, inside and out. As the light faded, a new load of text appeared on the screen.

**TRANSFORMATION COMPLETED**

Sam and Mikaela stepped out of the car and looked at it in awe. The busted up Chevrolet Camaro 1974 it once had been - now a shiny new Chevrolet Camaro 2009 stood in its place. Its new yellow body shined in the setting sun and an electric guitar boomed out of the new stereo system in the car. Sam and Mikaela exchanged looks of amazement and excitement, before leaping into the car and buckling up.

"Now this is what I call a car!" cried Mikaela excitedly as the Camaro's engine roared and it shot down the road like a bullet.

* * *

**The Pentagon, Washington DC**

In an interrogation room with a one way window, agents and Keller watched Maggie and Glen who sat together at a table. Glen looked about nervously while Maggie sat with her arms folded, an extremely annoyed look her face. Glen then breathed in bravely and turned to Maggie with a cool look on his face.

"Relax Maggie and let me do the talking," said Glen. "They might try to turn us against eachother."

The door to the room opened and an interrogation agent entered, dressed in a suit and shades. Behind him came a very daunting man with large muscles and no hair. Upon seeing this bodyguard, all of Glen's courage crumbled away.

"She did it! She is the one!" screamed Glen, taking Maggie and the others by surprise.

"Glen, what are you doing?" asked Maggie angrily. "You told us to stay calm."

"Sorry sister but I'm not going to jail for you or anybody!" cried Glen. "I have never done anything illegal in my life…unless you count accidentally hacking into the CIA once…"

"Listen, get Keller in here," shouted Maggie at the agent. "There was weird alien text and a governmental file in the wave!"

At that point, Keller himself marched into the room with a disturbed look on his face. He stood opposite Maggie, their eyes locked in an endless staring contest.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"The signal's in a machine language, possibly even an alien language," said Maggie. "Yes I know it sounds crazy, but they downloaded a file labelled Sector Seven…it's in some kind of code!"

"Aliens?! Perhaps this is linked to the thing that attacked Soccent and that scorpion contraption that attacked the village on the edge of the Qatari Desert…" said Keller. "But what is Sector Seven?"

Just then, a smartly dressed man with an aging face but a serious expression entered into the room. He was dressed in a grey suit with a tie and a rather tight collar.

"Hello, John," he said.

"Simmons? What are you doing here?" asked Keller.

"I came because this woman mentioned Sector 7…I know of it," explained Simmons.

"How?" asked Keller.

"I am the CEO of Sector 7," said Simmons. "I shall inform you of what it is but I think I should explain how this alien code is related to the robotic visitors we have been having."

Keller, Maggie and Glen exchanged worried looks and then Keller nodded for Simmons to proceed in his explanation. Maggie looked around nervously, not knowing what she had got herself and Glen into, but whatever it was, it was very serious.

* * *

**Brooklyn, New York City**

The sun had almost set over New York, only a blood red glow of light visible as the sun disappeared, leaving behind the darkness of night. The Camaro drove across the long Verrazano-Narrows Bridge towards Staten Island. It was very quiet in the car, Sam and Mikaela either listening to the radio or staring out of a window. The Camaro suddenly screeched to a halt, parking in a viewing point. Sam looked about in curiosity and the radio buzzed in finding the right channel and the booming voice of a black sermon shouted from the radio's speakers.

"And a mighty voice will send a message, summoning forth visitors from heaven!" cried the sermon on the radio.

Sam raised an eyebrow, but then noticed something out of the corner of his eye. Looking out the window, he saw a small orange dot flying through the sky – in fact it was coming downwards towards the city. The unearthly light shot through the clouds at top speed. It was a comet, shooting down towards the city like a magnificent gift from the skies. All across the city, people stopped their daily things and watched in awe as the comet flew down. The comet suddenly exploded into five flaming fireballs, each one flailing off in different directions.

Sam and Mikaela watched in amazement as the largest of the fireballs rocketed down to Staten Island, disappearing close to Fresh Kills Landfill. The Camaro's wheels revved and it drove down the bridge to get to the crashed comet piece before any police forces or fire engines could get to it.

…

**The Yankee Stadium, Bronx**

The New York Yankees were winning by miles ahead, the crowd cheering hysterically at their favourite team's winning streak. The commentator was on the edge of his seat as Alex Rodriguez stepped up to the plate, baseball bat in hand.

"It is 18-7 and now Alex Rodriguez is up to the pitch!" cried the commentator. "The bowler prepares to throw the ball…here's the pitch! And Rodriguez hits!"

Rodriguez legged it as fast as he could as the fall launched itself through the air. The crowd cheered frantically as the player raced around the field like a crazed cheetah. The commentator had his eyes on the ball as it flew up and over the roof of the stadium.

"It's out of the park! And Rodriguez is gonna get the team another home run!" he cried ecstatically. "Looks like the Yankees have done it again and…wait…what is that!?"

The commentator stared blankly up to the sky, as eventually did everybody in the stadium. A large fireball soared through the sky, spiralling out of the control until it plummeted down into the centre of the stadium, sand flying everywhere. Players ran off the field as the audience looked on in awe.

**Coney Island, Brooklyn**

Three teenagers laughed as they walked down the island's large boarded walkway, one recording his friends. Suddenly, windows of nearby shops and homes imploded as a third fireball streaked by, barely missing the teenagers. Flipping up wooden boards, the fireball smashed into the side of the Wonder Wheel. People on the ride screamed as the wheel tipped over slightly, but it was suddenly straightened by an unseen force. The teenager with the video camera, had somehow caught this on film, while his friends rang the police.

**Bayside, Queens**

In a typical two-story house, a five year old girl laid awake in her bed, a tooth missing from her top row of teeth. She looked about bored, waiting for the Tooth Fairy to come and replace her tooth for a coin. In her arms was a large My Little Pony stuffed toy. Suddenly what sounded like a loud thunderclap caused the girl to tumble out of her bed in shock. As she rubbed her back, she saw a bright light and looked out the window. The fourth fireball crashed down through the air, ironically colliding with the swimming pool in the backyard. As water gushed everywhere, the girl squealed with delight. She grabbed her coin from underneath her pillow, leapt into her slippers and quickly ran off towards the swimming pool with her toy pony in hand, believing the fireball was the Tooth Fairy.

**Liberty Island**

The Statue of Liberty stood tall and elegant, her torch glowing brightly in the night. But an equally brighter fireball hurtled itself through the air. It missed the statue's head by inches, hitting the ocean water, bouncing across it like a giant pebble before disappearing underneath it leaving a large splash behind it, the fireball sinking to the bottom of the ocean.

…

**Fresh Kills Landfill, Staten Island**

The Camaro drifted silently down an empty road, a line of flaming trees obviously hinted the fireball had come this way. The Camaro then stopped again. Sam and Mikaela looked out the window and saw a large object laying on the ground nearby. Getting out of the car, the two bravely ventured down the hill towards the object, the Camaro staying behind on the slope.

Upon closer inspection, Sam realised the fireball was not part of a comet – but a strange metal sphere, made up of a confusing complex mess of metal. Suddenly the sphere started reshaping itself and within seconds it was now a 32 foot high exoskeleton creature standing on two legs, staring down the teenagers, who backed away in fear. The Camaro drove down the slope and its horn beeped at the presence of an approaching vehicle. It was a large Peterbilt semi-trailer truck, missing its actual trailer. It was bright red with a flaming pattern decorated on its sides, the rest of the truck a deep blue. As it raced by, Sam and Mikaela heard a loud sound of whirring machinery and they turned around. The two jumped back in fright. Instead of the giant exoskeleton, there was now an identical semi-trailer standing before them, bits of it moving into place. The exoskeleton was now the truck.

In the Yankee Stadium, security guards, police officers and other people were gathered around the smoking hole where the fireball landed. Unknown to them, the fireball was another metal sphere and it was already outside the stadium, having dug a hidden hole which led to the alleyway outside. Since everyone was in the stadium, the large exoskeleton trudged its way out of the alley and noticed a shiny new silver Pontiac Solstice displayed outside a car shop. A bright light shone from outside the shop and an identical Pontiac Solstice rode off down the street, flames burning out of its exhaust pipe.

At the crash site of the fireball on Coney Island, the teenagers were the video camera watched intensely at the strange silver sphere that was engulfed by smoke. They failed to see it change after scanning a nearby green Hummer H2 Fire Rescue SUV. The three teenagers leapt back as an identical ambulance raced by. It was green in colour with many search lights on the front. A black metal plate on the roof, supporting more search lights. It drove off at top speed down the walkway and out of sight.

The young girl, her pony toy in her arms, slowly approached the steaming swimming pool. Expecting a tiny fairy to emerge from the pool, the girl could only blink in wonderment as a giant exoskeleton rose out of the pool, water dripping off its body, its large feet carefully trying not to tread on the girl. It walked over her and climbed over the fence, crushing it in the process. It rounded the house and spied a black GMC Topkick pickup truck parked in the driveway. The girl's parents ran out of the house, the father is shock at the sight of the mess.

"What the hell happened to the pool?!" he cried in hysterics.

"The Tooth Fairy drank it," replied the girl.

A roaring engine caught their attention, and an identical pickup truck to their own zoomed down the street out of sight.

…

Sam and Mikaela nervously drove the Camaro down an alleyway. The Camaro reversed itself and turned around. Sam and Mikaela got out of the car, and it slowly backed away as the large truck emerged from the alley way, its large form approaching Sam and Mikaela. It barely stopped inches away from them. Suddenly, a pair of gigantic arms shot out of the side of the truck and it instantly started malformed into a new body, the back section of the truck flipping downwards and becoming legs. The whole truck changed shape, becoming a giant 32 foot metal giant that towered over Sam, Mikaela and the Camaro. It was rather frightening but magnificent at the same time.

Its body was red and blue, the flame patterns adding a touch of flavour to its form. It head was armoured and blue, with a visor covering where the mouth should be and two antennas either side of the head. Its optic eyes glowed blue. The windows and doors of the trailer truck were attached to its chest and air filters poked out of its shoulders. All heads turned as a loud horn beeped, playing a honky-tonk tune as the Pontiac Solstice quickly appeared. Bright lights flashed on as the Hummer H2 emerged from another alley way and finally the pickup truck swerved violently around a corner, knocking over some trash cans and sending a stray cat flying. The three new vehicles parked up alongside the Camaro. Sam gulped loudly as the giant robot knelt down and brought his large head close to them. A gruff smile seemed to form on its face, and then it spoke in a deep and wise voice.

**"My name is Optimus Prime!"**

…

End of Chapter 2. I really look forward to starting Chapter 3. You may wonder what was in the fifth comet piece but you'll find out soon enough. I used Wikipedia to help me with New York's scenes and I have never been there before. Hope to have some reviews, but no flaming.


	3. Heroes of Cybertron

**Author's Note: **Hello again. I should mention this will be the first of a trilogy of stories. This chapter will introduce the Autobots properly and the background of the whole reason why the Transformers are coming to Earth in the first place.

**Chapter 3: The Heroes of Cybertron**

**New York City**

Sam and Mikaela looked on in utter amazement at the giant robot head that stared back at them with glowing blue eyes. This robot was like nothing ever seen, not even Japan had been able build something like this. The robot blinked with metal shutters, examining the teenagers who were ants compared to his size.

"Are you Samuel James Witwicky, descendant of Captain Archibald Witwicky?" asked the robot known as Optimus Prime calmly.

"Uh…yes…" replied Sam nervously.

"My name is Optimus Prime as I said before, it is a pleasure to finally meet you," greeted Optimus Prime.

"You speak English?" asked Mikaela in confusion.

"We have downloaded the technological computer system you call the Internet and have learnt every language on your planet – even Pig Latin," explained Optimus Prime.

The Camaro's radio suddenly played the Yahoo theme tune and then transformed itself into its large robot form. The other vehicles then transformed too. The pickup truck became a 26 foot high black armoured robot with green eyes; the Pontiac Solstice became a heroic-looking silver robot about 13 feet tall, his face covered by a visor and large antenna-like horns; and the Hummer H2 became a large green robot about 24 foot high. Sam and Mikaela gaped in shock at the sight of the five giants that surrounded them.

"What are you? Aliens?" asked Sam.

"Correct, we are autonomous robotic orgasms, also known as Autobots," said Optimus Prime. "We have selected from your spoke vocabulary our new names, so we can feel more a part of your world."

Optimus turned to the silver robot who stepped forward, nearly stumbling the process and falling on the teenagers.

"This is my second-in-command," introduced Optimus.

"Hey there," said the silver robot with the voice similar to a surfer dude. "Name's Jazz."

"Our weapons specialist, Ironhide, he was forged in the Tri-Peninsular Torus states of Praxus," continued Optimus.

The large black robot standing behind Sam and Mikaela cleared his robotic throat and saluted the two humans.

"Howdy…" said Ironhide, but he started examining his new body. "Hmmm…I look good!"

"And finally our medical officer and chief scientist, Ratchet," said Optimus, looking towards the large green robot who had his arms behind his back. "He is the only survivor of the High Council of Elders."

"Greetings, if I may?" said Ratchet, taking a step forward.

A green scan beam emitted from Ratchet chest and flew over Sam and Mikaela, who jumped back slightly. Sam felt like he was being put in a blender, his whole body now itchy from this weird scan. He looked over to Mikaela who already was itching herself frantically.

"Scanning complete…" said Ratchet, smiling proudly. "Salutations Human Female, you are healthily commencing your fifth stage of puberty, and the itchy will cease in two cycles."

"Cycles are Minutes in our language," whispered Optimus.

"Well that's good to here," said Mikaela.

"And Sam Witwicky is still in his fourth stage, but progressing nicely," said Ratchet.

"That's…good to here…thanks…I guess?!" said Sam, as red as a tomato.

"My name is Mikaela, just so in case wanted to know?" said Mikaela.

"Very well, we shall hereby address you as Mikaela," said Optimus Prime. "I presume Bumblebee has been guarding you well?"

"Bumblebee?" repeated Sam.

The Camaro robot beeped its horn and the song "Sweet Little Bumblebee" played on its radio. The other Autobots looked away sadly; Optimus bowed his head in shame.

"Why can't he talk like you?" asked Sam.

"It is mainly my fault," said Optimus sadly.

"Optimus, you've got to stop blaming yourself for everything that has happened to us and our world!" cried an angry Ironhide, approaching Optimus and nearly treading on Sam and Mikaela, who dashed out of the way as his giant foot stomped down on the ground where they once stood.

"Ironhide, let me explain my side of the story to them," said Optimus. "They need to know why they are involved in our mission."

"Mission? What mission?" asked Mikaela.

"Fine, but be quick, I'm getting rusty just by standing here," said Ironhide impatiently.

"You see, once our home planet of Cybertron was a thriving technological paradise. There were two of our species, the Autobots and the Decepticons. I ruled the Autobots, while my counterpart ruled the Decepticons – we called him Megatron. Anyway, while I seeked peace throughout the universe, Megatron wanted war and death. As a result he and his Decepticons started what we called the Great War and Megatron seeked the Allspark…" explained Optimus.

"What is the Allspark?" asked Sam.

"It is the source of our existence," said Ratchet. "It is a mysterious entity that we kept under very tight watch so it would not fall into the wrong hands…or in this case, Megatron's."

"Yes, Megatron planned to use the Allspark to annihilate our race, conquer Cybertron and turn into a giant battlestation which he would use to conquer the universe, one planet at a time!" said Optimus angrily. "We managed to launch the Allspark into space but Megatron went after it, crushing Bumblebee's vocal processor before hand. He tracked it to hear about 100 years ago but froze in the icy northern glaciers where he was encountered by your ancestor, Sam Witwicky."

"The Ice Man…" spoke Sam quietly, and Optimus nodded.

"The departure of the Allspark meant that our planet could not properly maintain itself and so everything shut down, but the powers of the Oracle super computer have been keeping running to our knowledge, but then again, we last saw Cybertron about 1000 years ago…" said Optimus with a heavy heart.

"But what has that got to do with me?" asked Sam.

"Your ancestor had an encounter with Megatron, and during that meeting, co-ordinates to the Allspark's location were imbedded onto your ancestor's glasses," explained Ratchet.

"Wait a minute! Are you saying this Megatron dude scanned a map into my great-grandfather's glasses to this Allspark thing," babbled Sam.

"Let's here it for Captain Obvious!" cried Ironhide sarcastically and applauding as well, until Bumblebee shoved him in annoyance.

"Yes…and we need those glasses so we can find the location of the Allspark and restore Cybertron to its former magnificence," said Optimus. "Will you help us Sam?"

"Well…er…wait, how do you know about my glasses?" asked Sam.

"E-Bay!" cried Jazz.

"Get out!" cried Sam in shock, Jazz cocking his head in confusion.

"Please tell me you have those glasses!" cried Mikaela, not really wanting psychotic robots conquering the world.

* * *

**Airspace Above Atlantic Ocean**

On a familiar C-17 cargo plane, the surviving soldiers of Soccent, Lennox, Epps, Fig and Tanaka, were gathered around a large table with a military analyst, Koji McNeil. On it was the immobile tail segment left behind by Scorponok. Although damaged, some parts were amazingly regenerating themselves. Koji looked on in fascination and then turned to Lennox.

"This is unbelievable! Whatever this metal alloy is, it has the ability to regenerate its molecules!" cried Koji in shock. "I've never seen anything like it."

"Believe me Koji, you should have seen the thing this piece of trash came from," chuckled Lennox. "You'd probably have a heart attack."

"Really?" asked Koji sarcastically.

Lennox ignored Koji, busy studying the section of Scorponok's tail which had been deeply scorched by the missiles fired. That area was not rebuilding itself.

"Look at this, where the missile hit it, there is no regeneration progress," said Lennox, Koji moving in for another look. "Those missiles were hot-loaded for a six thousand degree magnesium burn. That means that these robot things react to temperature!"

"What do you suggest we do? Somehow suck the sun down here and fry them?" asked Epps.

"Fig, get on the radio with Northern Command. Our effective weapons against these things are Sabot high-heat rounds. And recommend that we load them into all of our weapons!" commanded Lennox.

"No prob, Will!" said Fig and he ran off into another room.

Lennox sat down and his mind disappeared into deep thought, images of his wife and new daughter flashing in his blank mind. He just hoped that they were alright and hoped they did not think he was dead…

**Witwicky House, Manhattan, New York City**

It was pretty much dark now, except from the long line of street lamps that shone brightly down the street where Sam's house was built. Mostly everything was quiet and a few lights were on in several houses, Sam's included. Around the bend came a convoy of vehicles led by a semi-trailer truck. It was the Autobots disguised in their vehicle modes. Optimus led, Bumblebee and Jazz following with Ironhide and Ratchet bringing up the rear.

The group parked outside, Sam hopping out of Bumblebee. Mikaela was about to as well when Sam wagged a finger at her.

"No, you stay with them," said Sam.

"Why?" said Mikaela, rather annoyed at this request.

"Because you can keep these guys in line, plus my parents will ask questions if I came home with a girl!" cried Sam quietly, although the vehicles beside them could hear their conversation very well.

"Well…fine! But you've got ten minutes!" said Mikaela crossly.

"Done, be back in a flash," said Sam and he disappeared around back, leaping over the fence.

"He is very athletic for such a young age," observed Ratchet in curiosity.

"Perhaps we should give him a hand in his search," said Optimus. "Autobots, transform!"

"What!?" cried Mikaela, doing a double-take.

She turned around and now saw five giant robots in placement of the vehicles. Eyes bulging out of her head, Mikaela just stood there exasperated.

"Alright that's it, unless you do not haul your asses into those trees then I will get very cranky!" threatened Mikaela.

The Autobots all exchanged blank looks but all decided it would be best. Sure the humans were puny in size but they had dangerous weapons. Looking at eachother again, Optimus shook his head in embarrassment and snuck off into the trees, Mikaela following.

Sam approached the backdoor. As he reached for the door handle, the door suddenly opened. Frightened it would be one of those Decepticon robots, Sam leapt back in fright. However, he frowned as the face of his laughing father appeared, Mojo running out the door barking and into the nearby trees – where the Autobots hid.

"Dad!" cried Sam angrily. "Don't do that!"

"Ha, sorry son," laughed Ron. "I was going to do take out the trash."

"What? Oh, hell! That was my job wasn't it!" cried Sam, holding his head in realisation. "Sorry…I've been a little distracted today."

"What, you chasing aliens?" laughed Ron jokingly, but Sam stared at him unamused. "Anyway, here. You can do your job like you're supposed to."

Ron disappeared inside for a second, then came back carrying a large trash can filled with stinking rubbish. Closing the door with a kick, Sam marched over towards the fence which led to the front gate. He set the trash can down behind him to open the gate. However, he then heard a loud stomp and turned around. The large foot of Jazz had crushed the trash can, the silver robot looking down at Sam rather innocently.

"Whoops…" said Jazz anxiously. "My bad!"

"What the hell do you think you are doing!?" growled Sam, trying not to shout.

"Standing. What are you doing?" replied Jazz.

"I'm putting out the garbage," replied Sam.

"Is this really a convenient time to be ridding yourself of your waste disposal?" asked Ratchet, appearing beside Jazz. "Speaking of which, you humans seriously need to recycle more of your materials. Otherwise, global warming would not threaten your planet."

"Sometimes I never understand what you're on about, Ratchet," said Ironhide, appearing on the opposite side of Jazz, Sam's eyes bulging out of his head in horror.

"That is because you are not a genius like me," said Ratchet.

"What is that supposed to mean!?" yelled Ironhide angrily.

"Would you guys zip it!?" cried Sam. "Don't you have stealth modes or something?"

"We are in stealth mode," said Ratchet.

"Do what he says, Autobots," said Optimus, finally coming out of the trees with Bumblebee. "We need to remain silent so he can locate his ancestor's glasses without his parents detecting us."

"Why?" asked Ironhide.

"Because, if my parents come out here and see you guys, they'll have panic attacks and call the police, military and Airforce to take you guys down!" cried Sam frantically, heading for the door. "Now just keep quiet until I come back. And stay where you are!"

"Roger," replied Jazz, saluting Sam as he vanished into the house. "Scrawny little commander isn't he."

"He's almost as bossy as Ultra Magnus on a good day," said Ironhide.

…

Sam snuck up to his room, which was in a mess as usual and began rummaging here and there for his ancestor's glasses. He looked out the corner of his eye and saw Optimus' large head appearing at the window. Sam, panicked that his parents might see him, raced to the window and opened it. Optimus looked into his room and raised a robotic eyebrow.

"How do intend to find the glasses in a place like that? It looks worse than Ironhide's quarters!" said Optimus.

"Hey!" cried Ironhide angrily, trying carefully not to tread on anything.

"Okay listen, you've got to listen to me!" said Sam urgently, Optimus moving in closer. "If my parents come out here and see you, they'll freak. My mum's got a temper!"

"We shall try to be as inconspicuous as possible," said Optimus. "Autobots, remain in your current positions. And please, find that map!"

Suddenly, everyone froze when a dog started barking. All the Autobots looked about in bewilderment. Sam peered out the window and saw Mojo running about Ironhide's legs, barking angrily. Annoyed by Mojo, Ironhide attempted to flick the dog away with his foot.

"Hey, don't do that!" cried Sam.

"Is this thing a rodent?" asked Ironhide.

"No, it's my dog Mojo," said Sam.

"Oh, a carnivorous canine mammal," said Ratchet, kneeling down to scan Mojo. "I've never seen one before, it is fascinating!"

"Here he goes again," said Jazz, shaking his head. "Does anybody ever wonder if Ratchet is from the same planet as us?"

"Maybe he is really a Vok in disguise," said Ironhide jokingly, Ratchet glaring at him.

Sam continued rummaging around his room. He suddenly halted and then turned around to face the door. He had slung his backpack there on the last day of school…and in his backpack was the thing he was looking for. There was just one problem.

"It's gone…" said Sam, his face darkened.

"What?" asked Optimus.

"My backpack, it's gone!" cried Sam.

"Is it important?" asked Optimus.

The look of urgency and fear on Sam's face made Optimus realise the truth. The other Autobots looked at eachother with concern. A loud noise above caught their attention and they looked up. A patrol chopper flew overhead, searchlights flashing about.

"Quick, hide!" cried Sam.

"Autobots, fall back," commanded Optimus, retreating towards the trees again.

Jazz, Ratchet and Ironhide followed, Bumblebee bringing up the rear. Unfortunately, his head accidentally hit a powerline strung over the tops of the trees. Zapped by many volts of electricity, Bumblebee let out a groan and keeled over, landing right on the garden shed with a loud crash. The thud shook the house like a bowl of mice shook by a cat. Ron leapt to his feet, as the lights in the house and the surrounding block went out.

Optimus and Jazz appeared out of the trees and helped Bumblebee to his feet. Bumblebee looked dazed, and then looked up to Sam, who looked like he was about to commit suicide by leaping out the window.

"What a buzz…" laughed Jazz, only to be hit on the head by Optimus.

"Quickly, into the trees!" he commanded and dragged an unsteady Bumblebee into the trees, Jazz following.

As Sam attempted to search for a flashlight, the door burst open and Ron charged in like a member of a medieval army. Sam nearly fell out the window in, but collapsed in shock.

"Dad?!" cried Sam. "Don't do that!"

"Sorry, Sam," apologised Ron. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," said Sam.

"I think that was a miniature earthquake," said Ron, passing Sam and looking out the window, before gasping at the garden. "Yep, I defiantly think it was! Look at what happened to the garden!"

"Whoa!" cried Sam almost unsurprised by the carnage in the backyard.

"Hey, Dad, do you know where my bag is?" asked Sam.

"Yeah…it's in the kitchen…" said Ron, still gobsmacked by the mess of the garden.

"Thanks," said Sam, before he bolted out the door, rushing downstairs.

He ran into the kitchen, seeing his bag on the table top. He quickly opened it and rummaged inside for the glasses case. He paid no attention to the ringing doorbell, which Ron quickly was drawn too after coming downstairs. Sam smiled triumphantly as he pulled out the glasses.

As the electricity was restored in the house, Ron opened the door and there stood Agent Simmons with three men in suits wearing shades.

"Ron Wickity?" asked Simmons.

"It's Witwicky, and who are you?" said Ron.

"Agent Simmons. We're part of the government, Sector Seven," said Simmons, quickly flashing an identification card.

"Never heard of it," said Ron, folding his arms impatiently.

"Never will. We our here because your son filled a police report about his car being stolen. Is this true?" said Simmons.

"Yeah, but what has that got to do with you?" asked Ron.

"We believe it may help with a national security matter," said Simmons.

"What?! What are you talking about?" asked Ron.

"Mr. Witwicky, your son is coming with us…whether you like it or not," sighed Simmons and then knocked Ron out with a special gas fired from a tube.

Ron slumped to the floor like a drunken, the men ploughing into the house and doing the same to June. Sam made a break for the backdoor, the men following. Sam raced around the house towards the fence, hopping over it and colliding with Mikaela.

"Where have you been!?" asked Sam.

"I've been hiding in the trees with the robots, where have you been?" replied Mikaela.

"Less talking. More running!" cried Sam, pointing towards the men who were rounding the house, and coming out of it.

Sam and Mikaela ran for it, Sam holding onto the glasses case for dear life. As the men caught up with the two, the trees rustled loudly, before Bumblebee sprung out. He seized the two into his hands and sprinted off down the road, taking great strides as he went. Simmons raced to the nearest car as Bumblebee ran out of sight, disappearing underneath a bridge. As the Sector Seven cars raced off down the street to find Sam, Mikaela and Bumblebee, the remaining Autobots stepped out of the trees with worried looks.

"Should we go after them?" asked Jazz.

"Of course," said Ratchet.

"Negative," said Optimus, catching the others by surprise.

"What? But Prime?!" cried Ironhide angrily.

"We cannot take the chance that we may harm the humans," said Optimus sternly.

"Prime, you told us we must help those in need. Bumblebee and those kids are in trouble," said Ironhide.

"He's good a point," said Ratchet, folding his arms.

Optimus sighed heavily, going into deep thoughts of the destruction of life on Cybertron, close friends killed mercilessly by Decepticons, and the sight of Bumblebee's tortured body. Then, he realised that the glasses which led to the hope of restoration to Cybertron were with Sam. And if Sam was captured, then that last bit of hope would be gone. He sighed again.

"Alpha Trion told me there would be days like this…" sighed Optimus, before reverting back to his truck mode.

A smile appeared on Ironhide's face. Jazz smirked and thumped the air triumphantly. Ratchet nodded his head in enthusiasm. Optimus' vehicle mode steamed out some smoke from the pipes on the sides of the truck and it slowly took off down the road.

"Autobots, transform and rollout!" he cried as he drove down the road at top speed.

"He's acting like his old self again," laughed Ironhide.

"Perhaps he is finally realising he is not responsible for the Great War," said Ratchet.

"Let's hope so," said Jazz.

The three transformed into their respective vehicle mode and pursued Optimus. Further on, Simmons and the rally of three cars searched for Bumblebee. Suddenly, a Chevrolet Camaro zoomed by, Sam and Mikaela in the driver and passenger seat.

"Attention, get a chopper out here immediately," cried Simmons. "Follow a yellow Camaro!"

As Simmons and his rally rounded the corner is pursuit of Bumblebee, the giant grill of Optimus rounded the corner. Ironhide, Jazz and Ratchet parked up behind him.

"We must catch up to Bumblebee," said Optimus. "Try your best not to harm the humans, but on this one occasion I will allow you to stop these chasers."

"Roger that," said Ironhide.

"Jazz, Ironhide, you lead. Ratchet and I will bring up the rear!" ordered Optimus.

Jazz revved his tyres and drove off after the Sector 7 cars, Ironhide following after. Ratchet pulled out onto the road, Optimus doing likewise. There were three Sector 7 cars, black in colour and quickly catching up with Bumblebee. The last car was the slowest – easy bait for Ironhide and Jazz. The two quickly caught up with the car, driving alongside it on both sides. The men inside looked at the two vehicles cautiously. As the driver was about to inform Simmons of the vehicles via comlink, Jazz "swerved" and slammed into the car, sending the passengers reeling. Ironhide rammed into the other side of the car, sending it back to Jazz. The two pinballed it back to eachother, the men inside yelling in pain and frustration. Windows were smashed, dents made and finally a tyre burst. Jazz and Ironhide then both smashed into the car at the same time. Swerving wildly out of control, the car spun away as the two Autobots drove on. The car came to a stop, its back facing the road. Ratchet suddenly ploughed by, buckling the back of the car and ripping the boot off. Optimus followed.

The drivers of the second car had seen what was coming and sped up to catch up with Simmons' car. However, Jazz was a fast one and rammed himself into the back of the fleeing car. The car drove out of control and surrendered, parking itself down an alley. Simmons sped his car up, catching up to Bumblebee. Optimus watched on, and then transformed, spinning through the air and then landing on the ground between Bumblebee and Simmons' car. Optimus foot stomped down on the hood of the car, making it one with the tarmac road. He then proceeded to rip off the roof of Simmons' car like a fisherman would do to a can of sardines. Simmons and his associate looked up in horror as Optimus' giant form towered over them. The other Autobots surrounded the car and transformed, Sam and Mikaela stepping out of Bumblebee, who then transformed.

"You've got some explaining to do…" scolded Sam mockingly to Simmons.

"Explain why you attempted to apprehend our friends?" interrogated Optimus.

"I am not allowed to speak with extraterrestrials," said Simmons. "By order and jurisdiction of the President of the United States, the FBI, the CIA…"

"Shut up!" cried an impatient Mikaela.

"Hmmm…perhaps you need a bit of persuasion…this should only take a couple of nanoclicks," said Optimus with touch of evil in his voice.

Suddenly a brilliant blast of light burst out of the sky, blinding the Autobots momentarily. The silence was shattered as three giant Sector Seven helicopters soared overhead, their propellers buzzing loudly. Optimus looked down the road and saw about ten Sector Seven SUVs driving down the road at top speed.

"Autobots, fall back!" he commanded and sprinted off down a dark alleyway.

The others followed, Sam and Mikaela following. As the group ran, the glasses case hanging loosely out of Sam's pocket fell and tumbled to the ground. Sam spotted this, quickly turning back to grab them. Bumblebee and Mikaela pursued him, as the helicopter flew overhead. They shot steel mesh nets, several looping around Bumblebee's limbs and tripping him up, the giant falling to the ground with a loud thud.

"No! He's not going to hurt you!" roared Sam in anger, racing to help his friend, only to be seized and dragged away to a car by a pair of men, the same happening to Mikaela.

Bumblebee was surrounded by Sector Seven Agents, who quickly attached large cables to him. Simmons stepped towards Bumblebee, who attempted to break free but the metal chains attached to him were too strong. Bumblebee glared over to Simmons, who showed little to no sympathy at all on his face.

"You've been slipping out of our clutches one too many times," he said. "Take him to the base."

The helicopters flew off, taking Bumblebee for an aerial ride. The Autobot was lifted high into the air and vanished out of sight, shaking like a frightened child. Sam continued to protest in anger as he and Mikaela were bundled into a SUV, Simmons getting into the front passenger seat. The rally of cars and choppers departed. The Autobots appeared out of the darkness with sombre and guilty looks on their faces. They had run for their own lives while the more important lines were captured. Optimus looked down and picked up the glasses case between two talons and began downloading the map inside to his central processor. As he did, a distraught Jazz confronted him.

"We've got to go after them!" he cried.

"Negative!" replied Optimus, trying to sound as calm as possible. "We now have what we need. We can locate the Allspark and then restore Cybertron to what it once was."

"At the cost of our friends?" asked Jazz angrily. "Where is the nobility in that?"

And with that Jazz punched Optimus across the side of the face, before transforming and driving off after the choppers. Optimus, Ironhide and Ratchet were left speechless as their comrade raced off out of sight. Optimus rubbed the side of his wounded face and then frowned with an extra look of guilt.

"What should we do Prime?" asked Ironhide.

"Well…it seems I have not been the commander I once was," said Optimus. "If we are to restore Cybertron to a great civilization, then I guess its ruler must be great once again as well."

Optimus turned with a determined and proud look on his face. Ironhide and Ratchet smiled back. Optimus placed Sam's glasses in a compartment in his chest and then transformed into his truck mode.

"Jazz is right," said Optimus. "Bumblebee and the humans are in danger and we must help them. If not then we our not fit to call ourselves heroes, and I am not to fit to call myself a leader."

"Now there's the Optimus Prime that I know," said Ironhide giving Optimus a supportive slap on the back. "I'm with ya to the end, Prime."

"Me too," added Ratchet.

"Right," said Optimus, his engine roaring loudly. "Autobots transform and rollout!"

* * *

**The Pentagon, Washington D.C.**

Heading for a helicopter were several people. Keller led the group, Maggie and a pale-faced Glen followed and Keller's two guards. Another gentleman, dressed in a black navy suit joined Keller at the door of the helicopter. This was Admiral Brigham, a top-ranked member of the navy and also Keller's closest ally.

"Hey there John," said Brigham, shaking his friends hand.

"Admiral," greeted Keller. "I presume you are here to explain what the hell is going on about this Sector Seven rubbish?"

"Yes sir," said Brigham. "I expect Simmons rushed off without explanation…he has a tendency to do that."

"Oh, this Maggie Marconi and Glen Dygert," said Keller, Brigham shaking their hands. "They discovered a strange alien code in the sound file we have. I presume you know a lot about what is going on."

"Not that much, John. According to Simmons, we are facing war against a technological alien race, far superior to are own. They can use their technology to take any shape," explained Brigham.

"And what about this Sector Seven? How is it that I was never told of it?" said Keller as the group boarded the chopper.

"Sector Seven was secretly created under the order of President Hoover nearly eighty years ago," continued Brigham. "For one reason only: Watching alien life."

"So it's like your basic Area 51?" asked Glen.

"Precisely," said Brigham, bringing out a laptop and placing it on a table in the middle of the group. "John, you may remember in 2003, the Beagle Two Mars Rover lost transmission during its first operations?"

"Yes," responded Keller, understanding there was a connection.

"We told NASA to report the mission as a complete failure…however; we managed to receive one final transmission before the rover was lost."

Brigham pressed a button on the laptop and turned it to face Keller. Keller, Maggie and Glen all stared at the screen. It was nothing more than a fuzzy video, until a view of Martian landscape came into view. A robotic lens zoomed out towards some rocks, until a dark shadow was cast over the Beagle Two. The robotic lens zoomed upwards, only to be stomped on by a large robotic leg, the rest of the body of the mechanical figure hidden by the sunlight. The video went fuzzy again, Brigham turning off the laptop.

He then took a photograph out of his pocket and placed it on the table. Displayed on the photo was a thermal shape of a large figure: Blackout. Keller stared at it stunned. Maggie just stared at it, while Glen looked as though he had just been handed a death sentence.

"Are we facing…and invasion?" asked Keller, breaking the silence.

"I don't know. But what I do know is that something big is coming," said Brigham. "And I bet my Scouts Badge that time is running out for us."

"Lord, have mercy on us all…" said Keller.

* * *

**Airforce Base (Outskirts of New York), USA**

The C-17 Cargo Plane containing Lennox and his men approached a landing field and landed successfully, rotors still spinning as Lennox, Epps, Fig, Tanaka and Koji emerged from the back of the helicopter. Lennox's highest priority now was to find a car, get his men to a hospital and then go see his wife and girl. However, this had to be delayed yet again as a Sector Seven SUV drove into view and an agent stepped out to greet the group.

"Captain Lennox?" asked the agent.

"Yeah," said Lennox.

"You and your men must come with me, under the orders of the President, Vice President and Secretary of Defence," said the agent. "I'll explain everything on the way."

"On the way to where?" asked Epps.

"Hoover Dam," said the agent, causing the men to exchange glances of confusion.

"Sorry pal, but I don't have time to go to see a dam," said Lennox.

"It is about those robotic creatures that attacked you," said the agent.

Lennox was caught off guard by this and he froze, turning back with a suspicious look on his face. He headed for the SUV, his men and the agent following.

"Well…when you put it that way," said Lennox.

* * *

**Construction Site, Manhattan, New York**

It was rather quiet in the construction site, although it looked more like a monster truck rally arena than a construction site. Pieces of metal and concrete were thrown everywhere and a tower of steel girders now was a pile of dust. One might say this place was a piece of abstract art. From the smoky entrance came an old hotrod racer. It was black in colour, with a nice flame pattern on the sides and bonnet, resembling those of Optimus. It had white and black tyres and a piece of artwork attached the side in flaming orange letters: **Wildfire.**

The hotrod suddenly transformed, into a large black robot about the same size as Jazz. The hotrod's wheels attached to the backs of its long arms and legs, the hotrod's doors as shoulder blades. The bonnet made the chest plate, while the rest created the torso and limbs. Its head was small but spiky with a large horn-like crest which extended upwards between its green eyes. This was Wildfire. Wildfire stepped towards the large construction pit and stared down at the large form of Barricade, who was pinned to the ground by some spikes. Suddenly, Barricade's eyes flickered on and he groaned loudly. He looked up to see the form of Wildfire.

"What took you so long!?" he snarled.

"I was just checking out the scenery, this planet's got some nice places for a dude like me to hang out in," said Wildfire. "Whatcha doing down in that hole, Barricade. The leader's not gonna be happy when he hears you have been lying around on the job."

"You will be stuck in a hole for a Megacycle unless you do not help me out!" threatened Barricade, attempting to free himself.

"Okay, don't have a cyber-cow, dude!" cried Wildfire, sliding down into the pit to help out his comrade.

After several minutes of pulling, pushing and cursing, Barricade was finally freed from his prison. The cop bot quickly marched up the pit onto solid ground, Wildfire struggling to get up the slope and continued to fall down to the bottom. Barricade ignored his ally's clumsiness and approached the form of Frenzy which lay sprawled across the ground, his head a few inches away. Barricade picked up the two pieces and slammed the head back onto the body. Frenzy's functions came back online, although it seemed his head needed a little retuning.

"More…than…meets…the eye…Autobots…Decepticons…!" babbled Frenzy. "Maximals…Predacons…I eat macaroni cheese!!!"

Barricade and Wildfire exchanged looks of puzzlement. Barricade shook Frenzy and then dropped him onto the ground, his head hitting the ground first. Frenzy shook his head, his mandible-like talons twitching angrily.

"What happened? It feels like I was run over by the Constructicons…" said Frenzy.

"Never mind that, we must find the Autobots and the Allspark!" cried Barricade desperately. "If we do not possess it before they do, then our plans our ruined."

"I don't want to sound like a weakling here, dudes," said Wildfire. "But maybe we should call in our buddies."

"Agreed, Wildfire," said Barricade. "It will take more than us three to bring down the Autobots and the human military."

Frenzy threw back his head and let out an ear-piercing robotic shriek, which bounced off several satellites in space, sending computers at NASA, Houston and the Pentagon reeling. Frenzy was calling in the other Decepticons.

…

**USA Military Base, California, USA**

The computers in the base were crazy too, soldiers and technicians running here and there to fix them. Outside, a large collection of military vehicles sat silently, waiting for use. However, some could wait no longer. A silver F-22 Raptor, Code No. ED-006, sat at the end of a line of fighter jet. It's thrusters suddenly fired up and in three seconds flat, the jet sped off down the runway and took off into the sky, it's thrusters leaving a trail of smoke behind. This was Air Commander **Starscream**, second-in-command of the Decepticons. Soldiers and pilots who were outside were left flabbergasted at the sudden departure of the jet. But it wasn't the only one to leave.

On the outskirts of the base was a tank graveyard. Many types of tanks were lined up, but in a corner was a modified M1-Abrams tank. It was grey and green in colour, and very well protected with a tough shell of metal, a long cannon and extra ones on the primary section. It suddenly started its engine and roared out of the graveyard, blasting every tank into oblivion that it passed. Soldier dived out of the way as it raced by, crushing one unfortunate man beneath its heavy body. It blasted a large hole in the side of the base before smashing it way through the entrance gates and down the nearby road after Starscream. This was the Decepticons' heavy-hitter, **Brawl. **

In the back of the base was a row of heavy-artillery machines, including a large Buffalo H mine-clearing vehicle. It was brown in colour, six-wheeled, with steel mandibles protruding from its front, like a steel Sabretooth Tiger – One might say it was armed to the teeth. Like the jet and the tank, it too revved its engine and burst out of the base into the night. This was another Decepticon, a demolitions expert, **Bonecrusher.**

As a final insult, Blackout in helicopter mode flew overhead, bank hard and bombing the base with a downpour of missiles. Scorponok held onto Blackout's underbelly for dear life as the Decepticon flew off towards the rising sun. Starscream knew exactly where he was going: Hoover Dam. There he believed to be the leader of the Decepticons, but also possibly the Allspark. It wouldn't matter how many humans and Autobots he had to grow through – the Allspark would be his!

…

**Hudson River, New York**

As the sun rose above New York, a bearded fisherman hopped into his small boat and headed out to open waters. As he whistled a sea shanty, something bubbled viciously under the water surface. The fisherman watched as a large mechanical creature surfaced and quickly clambered onto the dockside. The fisherman blinked rapidly, and then shook his said, believing he was imagining things. When he opened his eyes again, the mechanical creature was gone.

The robot walked down an alleyway, scanning for a disguise – and then he found one. A shiny new silver Cadillac CTS was parked outside a nightclub. The robot appeared to smile and scanned the vehicle. A man and his girlfriend stepped out of the nightclub, seeing an identical Cadillac race by down the road, radio booming out music loudly.

* * *

**Chapter 3 completed and the rest of the Autobots have been introduced. I introduced all of the primary characters now, and they are all heading to meet in one climatic clash. The next chapter shall feature Sector Seven, the fight between the Autobots and Decepticons begins, and Megatron shall rise again! I'm still keeping the sixth Autobot's identity a secret, although I might reveal it in the next chapter. For the second story, I have chosen my Autobots but Decepticons are still a tough choice to pick. If you want to see any Decepticons in the next story or have any ideas for a storyline (I am rubbish at brainstorming) please send in a review if you like. **


	4. Sector Seven

**Author's Note: Greetings once again. Thank you once again for all the reviews I have received. This will be set on July 4****th****; the characters took most of July 3****rd**** to get across the country. I do not own Transformers, this film or any of the characters except Wildfire and Koji. **

**Chapter 4: Sector Seven**

**Hoover Dam, Nevada, USA**

The Hoover Dam was a massive basin of concrete basin, with a large reservoir of water held within it. Three Blackhawk military choppers flew down from the sky, landing one behind the other. Out of the first stepped Keller, Maggie, Glen, Admiral Brigham and Keller's two bumbling guards; out of the second came Captain Lennox, Sergeant Epps, Warrant Officer Fig, Corporal Tanaka and the analyst Koji; and out of the final came Sam, Mikaela and Agent Simmons. The three groups all walked separately for a few moments before all coming together as one group. Lennox and Keller exchanged handshakes.

"We got your intel, Captain," greeted Keller, shaking Lennox's hand broadly. "Good work."

"Thank you, sir. If those robotic goons show up, we can give them a good ass kicking," said Lennox. "And nothing would be appealing then trashing that one who blew up the base."

"Indeed. Oh, this Maggie Marconi and Glen Dygert," indicated Keller, Lennox shaking their hands. "They are analysts and computer hackers." This last comment made Glen whistle innocently.

Simmons marched forward to catch up with Keller, pulling Sam along with him. Sam managed to free his arm from Simmons' iron grip and then scanned the dam for Bumblebee. However, the spunky little Autobot was not on top of the dam, but at the bottom, strapped to a wheeled metal platform, titanium bars holding down his struggling limbs. Guards armed with hi-tech guns called Cryolasers surrounded him. The platform started rolling down a railed track into a long dark tunnel, Bumblebee letting out what sounded like a groan of fear and defeat.

As the group headed for a large elevator, Simmons attempted to seize Sam again, only to have Mikaela thump him in the chest. Simmons strained at the burning pain in his body, only to snarl and grab Mikaela instead.

"Get the hell off me you crazy wacko!" cried Mikaela.

"Yeah, and where's my car!" snapped Sam as the group squeezed their way into the elevator.

"You stealing cars?" asked Epps.

"No, the kid's car is one of them," said Simmons, everyone gasping and staring at Sam.

"It's complicated…" said Sam.

"Son, could you please tell us of everything you know?" asked Brigham politely.

"As long as you promise not to harm my car," said Sam.

"Deal!" replied Brigham and the two shook hands.

* * *

The elevator reached the bottom of the dam and opened up to a long corridor with large power generators lined along either side of the walls. Pretty soon, the corridor widened out into an enormous warehouse-like room, large lights hanging from the ceilings and many scientists and researchers walked here and there in lab coats. Strange technology was everywhere; stuff that the group believed only existed in sci-fi movies. There was even a sword that resembled a lightsaber. 

"Welcome to Sector Seven, this is our…" began Simmons, but he was interrupted by Glen who danced about joyfully, drooling insanely.

"This is the ultimate in sci-fi conventions!" he screamed with delight, and had to be held back by Keller's agents from going to mess with the nearest piece of weird technology.

"This is our testing and research facility," said Simmons. "But there's no time for tourism here, let's keep it moving people, time is money, and money is my life!"

Simmons strolled off across the room, the group quickly following, several scientists nodding or saluting to Keller. The group walked down a dark tunnel made from stone, a cold blast of wind coming up the tunnel and sending shivers up Sam's spine. Simmons stopped at a large pair of hangar doors and they opened outwards, creaking loudly from rust. When the doors fully opened, the group stepped in; mouths open in awe at the giant sight that beheld them.

"Dear God, what is this?" asked Keller in shock.

Towering over the group, in fact towering over the whole metal silo, was a 40-foot high giant robot. Its silver-grey body was covering is jagged, razor-sharp spikes, making look like its skeleton (if it had one) had swapped places with the outside of the body. It had long mandible fingers and a large armoured head, its expression frozen in a scream. Bits of ice were all over it, not only from being frozen for many years, but from the webbing of tubes which were connected to its form, pumping liquid nitrogen into its body to keep it under ice.

"Meet Bot-001, the first of these robot lifeforms we found," explained Simmons. "He's been frozen like that for a hundred years, found by a one Archibald Witwicky."

"My great-grandfather," stated Sam, Simmons nodding in acknowledgement.

"In all truth, big boy here actually the creator of modern age, the godfather of technology. From studying his technological body, we have been able to create all the technology there is today: Microchips, space flight, cars, most stuff in Japan, even the electric toothbrush!" continued Simmons. "Pity we don't know this guy's name so we could thank him if he woke up."

"His name is Megatron, and you wouldn't want to thank him," interrupted Sam. "He's leader of the Decepticons."

"Megatron?" asked Lennox.

"Basically he's the boss of the bad bots who want to blow everything up," said Mikaela to all the blank faces.

"Right…" said Lennox, staring angrily at Megatron.

"You didn't think for a second that I might need to know that there is a giant hostile robot frozen in the basement of a organization I've never known of?" shouted Keller angrily, many people in the room turning to look at him.

"Calm down, John," said Brigham.

"My apologies, sir, but the President told us to keep our mouths shut until the time was right," said Simmons. "Until now, we had no credible threat to national security."

"There have been plenty of national security incidents!" cried Keller. "Pearl Harbour for an example!"

"Sir, if you want to take it up with someone, then the President is your best bet," said Simmons. "Right now is not the best time for pointing fingers."

"He is right, sir," said Fig politely.

Keller sighed deeply and rubbed the back of his head in frustration. He stared up at the giant form of Megatron, whose black, lifeless eyes seemed to stare right back.

"But why Earth? Why did these robots come here?" asked Epps.

"They came looking for the Allspark, the life source of their planet," explained Sam.

Simmons turned suddenly with a surprised look on his face. He then turned and led the group out of the chamber, Sam's eyes not leaving Megatron's until he was out of sight. They entered a large laboratory, with many wires plugged to a small glass box in the middle of the room. Upon approaching the glass box, technicians handed each a pair of goggles. Sam then gasped and stared at the object inside the box. It looked like a fragment of a metal object, black in colour with several strange alien glyphs etched into its surface.

"The Allspark!" cried Sam in shock, nearly leaping for the glass box until he was held back by Simmons.

"You're half-right, kid," said Simmons. "That's actually a fragment of the Allspark. The Allspark was found in 1920 in Colorado by the original founders of Sector Seven and it was brought here. Unfortunately, the power of the Allspark was too strong to be controlled, so years later we managed to cut a piece off and keep here."

"And where's the rest of it?" asked Lennox.

"Can't say," said Simmons.

"Let me guess, President said to keep your mouth shut?" guessed Maggie.

"Actually, I don't know where it is!" revealed Simmons, everyone nearly falling over in shock. "Our security team took it somewhere in America, but we don't know where they put it, because all of them soon went to prison for murdering a gang of thugs in New York during the operation…oh!"

The same realisation hit everyone in the head. The Allspark was in New York!

"We've got to get to New York!" cried Sam.

"Hold on there, Skippy!" cried Simmons. "While we did some research on the Allspark, we found out it has a defence mechanism."

"What is the defence?" asked Lennox.

Simmons pointed to the back wall, where there were many holes and large gashes in the metal frame. It looked as though some crazed psychopath had run in and started beating up with wall with swords and bowling balls. He then approached Glen.

"Mr. Dygert, may I borrow your iPod?" asked Simmons.

Glen looked over to Keller, who nodded enthusiastically. Glen slowly took his iPod out of his trouser pocket and handed it to Simmons. Simmons pressed a button on the control panel, and the top of the glass box slid sideways, allowing Simmons to quickly drop the iPod inside before closing it. He placed the goggles over his eyes, and the others did likewise. Simmons then slammed his fist down on a large red button. Bolts of weird energy shot out of the piece of the Allspark, some bits striking the iPod and causing to be thrown about violently. Then, the iPod quivered and it suddenly leapt up – and transformed into a tiny transformer, its body made up of its inside and out. The iPod robot looked about, saw the humans and then suddenly slammed itself into the side of the glass box, tiny claws scratching meaninglessly at the surface, attempting to free itself from the box and trash the place. Simmons approached the box and taunted the iPod robot with a weird motion.

"Nasty little piece of metal isn't he," said Simmons, before pressing another button. In a flash of light, the iPod robot shrieked loudly and then fell to pieces from a negatively charged energy wave from the Allspark piece.

"If that thing is that crazy…then what did you transform to cause those attacks on the wall?" asked Mikaela, somewhat afraid.

"Let's see now…a Gamecube, a Rolex Watch, and a toaster I think…" said Simmons. "We lost Charlie on that day, he was a good man."

"Those markings, what are they?" asked Maggie.

"My iPod…" murmured Glen.

"Some sort of symbolic language we think are the language of these robots," said Simmons. "It is identical to a transmission we found on Megatron's data log; the rest of the log is just gibberish to us. Some of our agents have been killed by these Decepticon freaks, perhaps they are looking for Megatron."

"My iPod…" murmured Glen again, staring at the remains of his beloved iPod.

"The Autobots have a map to the Allspark, that might be what was on the transmission," said Sam.

"Wait, are you saying there are more of these robots on Earth?" asked Keller.

"According to him, they are good and fight for our side," said Simmons.

"My iPod!" cried Glen.

"Is something wrong, Mr. Dygert?" asked Simmons.

"That's it, I'm gone! I'm gone!" cried a hysterical Glen, and he bolted for the door.

"Wait a minute, if this map is what the Decepticons are after…and they might know where Megatron is…then…" said Maggie.

"They are coming here!" cried Sam.

As soon as Sam finished his sentence, a large explosion was heard outside. Lights exploded, parts of the ceiling caved in and people around in panic, Glen falling over on his way to the door. Lennox turned to Simmons.

"Where's your armoury!?" he shouted.

* * *

Outside, the people on the dam's top were in pandemonium as Starscream soared overhead like a giant metal dragon, missiles flying from his underbelly. Fireballs flew up into the sky as he soared around the base, finally doing a 360 degree spin and transforming, landing on top of a wall. He was almost gorilla-like in form, with large shoulder and long arms with clawed hands at the end. His body was mostly made out of the cockpit of the jet, the nose serving as the core of his chest. He had bird-like feet with tailfins on the ankles. His head was almost inhuman, although there was some traits there to make at least look like he has some personality in this freaky body of his. He let out a sneer at the pathetic way the humans were arming themselves against him, then he screamed almost insanely. 

"As leader of the Decepticons…I, Starscream say ATTACK!" he shrieked with a shrill of madness in his voice.

"Negative," said a cold voice.

Starscream turned and saw Blackout land beside him, his large wait nearly causing the wall to collapse. The two glared at eachother with their equally cold and hateful eyes.

"You dare defy me, Blackout!" cried Starscream, almost humiliated by the helicopter bot's remark.

"You are not are leader, Megatron is!" hissed Blackout. "You only have replaced him temporarily, until his triumphant return. This will be very soon."

"You are so stupid, Blackout. Megatron is dead!" screamed Starscream.

"If that is so true, then why is it that all of us can sense Megatron's signature except you," said Blackout mockingly. "Or are you just too afraid of losing your job to our true leader."

"Shut up and torch this place, before I turn you into slag!" said Starscream.

Blackout shook his head as he morphed back into vehicle mode and launched every bit of arsenal he had upon the dam. Brawl and Bonecrusher raced in running down some soldiers, and crushing military trucks into the ground. Barricade suddenly rolled and fired bullets from his grill, killing all men who dared to come near. Starscream smiled evilly, then he noticed one of the Decepticons was missing.

"Where's Wildfire?" he asked angrily.

At that point, Wildfire in vehicle rolled in and transformed, flying through the air. His right arm morphed into a gatling gun and he opened fired on the dam, blowing large holes in the dam walls. Blackout landed and transformed again, many soldiers running at him with gun blazing. Blackout smirked.

"Stand clear!" he said.

"Unleash the attack!" cried Starscream.

The Decepticons all retreated, Starscream leaping off his perch as Blackout unleashes a deadly EMP blow, sending all soldiers to their deaths, vehicles rolling and plummeting down the side of the dam to their destructions, and as a final insult, burst the dam and water became spilling out in the area. Starscream laughed insanely, but he would soon be regretful for what Blackout just did. As the explosion had sent a shockwave through Sector Seven, hitting Megatron's frozen body – the ice built around it began to crack.

…

Bumblebee was strapped to a table with bright lights shining all around him, as if he was about to be interrogated. He looked on helplessly as a scientist carried what looked like some sort of Cybertronian paralyzation gun. Suddenly the doors of the lab burst open and the group of heroes, led by Sam and Lennox, dashed in.

"Release him! We have a Code Red situation and we need his help!" cried Simmons, probably thinking in his mind that he had gone crazy.

The scientists exchanged looks but started rushing around madly, some using their brains and freeing Bumblebee from his prison. Bumblebee clambered off the table and stretched his robotic limbs. Sam approached, Bumblebee leaning down to meet him.

"Are you okay?" asked Sam.

Bumblebee nodded and patted Sam gently on the head as if he was a dog. Simmons approached next and waved causally at Bumblebee. Bumblebee frowned at Simmons.

"Look, no hard feelings…" said Simmons.

Bumblebee raised a large hand, Simmons backing off as if he was about to be squashed by the Autobot. Instead, Bumblebee just wagged his fingers back and forth as if scolding Simmons.

"Listen, part of the Allspark is here and the Decepticons are outside!" cried Sam.

Alarmed by this, Bumblebee was out of the room in a flash, the humans quickly attempting to keep up with him. Bumblebee raced down the corridor, entering the biggest room and then stopped in his tracks. As the humans caught up with Bumblebee, they saw what he was staring at. The giant form of Megatron, its icy body was beginning to move.

"Oh, boy!" cried Lennox in shock.

"Attention! All soldiers and guards please convert of Ice Man Silo, it is breaking free!" cried Simmons into a radio.

"Can we call for help?" asked Maggie.

"I expect that chopper robot knocked out the communications," said Lennox.

Maggie looked about and then spotted a room full of computers down the hall. She thought for a moment, then smiled. She grabbed Glen by the arm and led him down the corridor, Keller following in puzzlement.

"Hey, what are you doing?" asked Glen.

"Can you hotwire those computers to transmit Morse code?" Maggie asked.

"I think so, why?" replied Glen, managing to stop Maggie in mid stride.

"If you can, we can get a hold of the Military Guard Frequency, and we can call in for air support," explained Maggie.

"Right, you get our planes in the sky – then we can find a radio when we get to wherever this Allspark thing is and call for backup!" cried Lennox.

"Weren't you listening before, the Allspark is in New York!" cried Simmons.

"How the hell are we gonna get there so quickly?" asked Epps. "Teleport?"

"Precisely," said Simmons.

"What?" cried Epps.

"For studying Megatron for so long, we have managed to even invent a short-ranged teleporting system. We've done it before – how do you think we got to New York so quickly to apprehend the kids?" said Simmons.

"Then why didn't you just teleport us here in the first place?" asked Sam.

"Only can go from the base, no too," said Simmons.

"Less talk, more action!" cried Keller.

The team split into two, Maggie, Glen, Lennox, Simmons and Brigham running off to the computer room; Sam, Mikaela, Lennox, Epps, Fig, Tanaka and Koji going off towards the tunnels, everyone in the base evacuating. Bumblebee just stood there, as if his legs had been cemented to the floor, his eyes staring coldly at Megatron with hatred and pain. The final bit of ice and cracked and the whole structure exploded and fell to pieces, ice shattering to pieces on the floor.

"Come on!" cried Sam as the group headed for a line of artillery buggies.

Bumblebee raced away as Megatron started to move. Within two seconds, the leader of the Decepticons freed himself from his prison and stepped out, throwing out his arms as if waiting to be praised. He smirked evilly and his eyes glowed a blood red.

"I live…I live! I LIVE! HAHAHAHA!" roared Megatron, laughing like a madman.

And with that, Megatron transformed into a sleek but demonic Cybertronian fighter jet. Bumblebee watched unseen in the shadows with Sam, Mikaela and the soldiers as Megatron transformed. His eyes were filled with anger, hatred and a taste for unleashing hell upon Megatron and reducing him to liquid metal.

Megatron blasted down one of the tunnels towards the outside world, a streamline of blue energy left behind with a trail of smoke. Bumblebee transformed into his Camaro form, Sam and Mikaela hoping into the seats. Bumblebee drove out at high speed, a small battalion of buggies Lennox, his men, and soldiers of Sector Seven, in hot pursuit.

* * *

Megatron shot out of the bottom of the dam, flying up it at a high speed. Starscream was having the time of his life, shooting down humans with a large amount of bodies building. A sudden burst of roaring engines a blur caught Starscream's attention, and then something large came falling out of the sky. Starscream leapt back several feet as Megatron came crashing to earth, landing perfectly balanced on the edge of the dam. Megatron turned to Starscream, who stared back almost petrified. 

"M-Megatron…? You're alive?" asked a terrified Starscream.

"Indeed, Starscream," said Megatron, the look on his face hinting he was not so pleased to see Starscream. "I do hope you have not been causing too much trouble in my absence."

"What do you mean by that?! I have been a better leader than you have ever. You decided to leave us to fend for ourselves while you ran off after the Allspark!" cried Starscream angrily.

"I appreciate your concern in rescuing me, but I will not tolerate further failure from you," said Megatron.

"Failure? Megatron, you can hardly say I've had failures. Who was it that lost the Allspark, crashlanded on this planet and froze into status lock?" asked Starscream. "Besides, I am leader now."

"You? Ha! Starscream, you couldn't lead a spybot to Energon!" laughed Megatron. "I have always been leader, and always will be."

"Lord Megatron!" cried Blackout, almost joyfully as he flew up to meet his commander.

"Ah, Blackout! You are still standing as ever," said Megatron with a smile, Blackout landing beside him. "Where is the Allspark?"

"A fragment of it is within the structure, Frenzy has been sent into retrieve it," said Blackout.

"Although…it appears we might be closer to the Allspark than first thought," interrupted Starscream.

Megatron and Blackout turned in interest, Starscream pointed towards Bumblebee and the rally of military buggies. Bumblebee rammed into Barricade on the way out, knocking him aside and driving away out of the dam towards the nearby highway. Megatron scanned Bumblebee as he departed.

"That wretched Autobot who prevented me from achieving power long ago is here," hissed Megatron angrily. He then began tapping the bottom of his face with a long finger in thought. "And if he is here…then I expect Optimus Prime and his Autobots are here too. Decepticons, after that Autobot, we can let them lead us to the Allspark!"

Barricade transformed into his police car mode and took off at top speed, forgetting all about the absence of Frenzy. The large mine-clearing vehicle, Bonecrusher, moved out at a slow pace, followed by Brawl and the quick Wildfire who ran out in robot mode, before transforming into hotrod mode, overtaking Brawl and Bonecrusher. Blackout and Starscream transformers and took off, Megatron smirking and transforming.

As Bumblebee led the convoy out of the dam on the busy highway, he nearly collided with a familiar longnose truck. It was Optimus Prime, who quickly swerved into the next lane to avoid a collision with Bumblebee. Jazz, Ironhide and Ratchet followed Optimus.

"Hey dudes, you are alive!" cried Jazz in joy.

"Do you have the Allspark?" asked Optimus.

"No, but we know where it is," said Sam. "In New York."

"Oh, for the love of Primus! We just came from there!" cried Ironhide in frustration.

"Don't worry, according to the dudes at Sector Seven, we can teleport by using this device," said Sam, holding up an odd remote with a large switch on it, an item which Simmons had regrettably handed to him before departure.

"The bad thing is the Decepticon chumps are after us!" cried Mikaela.

"Right…Bumblebee, you go on using this teleporting device, we'll follow after," said Optimus.

Bumblebee's engine boomed with energy and he raced off down the road, the convoy following. Optimus suddenly swung his heavy body around, Jazz following and skidding backwards. Ironhide and Ratchet knew their goal and drove on after Bumblebee. Optimus and Jazz charged into battle as Barricade, Bonecrusher and Wildfire came down the highway, Brawl slowly following.

However, as the Autobots sped up to meet the Decepticons, Optimus slowed and saw Bonecrusher's body start to morph. He eventually spun around and drove off in the opposite direction, Jazz braking and spinning around after Optimus, tyres burning rubber. He left a large scorch mark in the road.

"Hey, Optimus, why are we running away now?" asked Jazz.

"We're not, we are going on ahead to lure the Decepticons into an ambush," said Optimus.

As Optimus finished this sentence, Barricade rocketed by, zooming his way through the traffic in police car mode. His sirens blared loudly and flashed lights of red and blue. Jazz pulled on ahead to pursue Barricade, Wildfire chasing him.

Bumblebee sped down the road, looking for a length of road with no cars on it so they could use the teleportation move to get to New York. Sam looked out to the back window. Not only did he see Barricade in the distance coming after them, but also saw Optimus start to transform.

"Oh, that's not good!" cried Sam, still looking out the window.

At a hundred miles per hour down the highway, flipping up cars with his spiked scoop, came Bonecrusher, in the form of a large construction vehicle, a Buffalo H, used by militaries to clear mines from battlefields. Bonecrusher didn't stay in vehicle mode for long, as Optimus, who was already finishing transforming, leapt over a bridge passing overhead to catch up with the other Autobots. So, Bonecrusher himself transformed. His vehicle mode seemed to completely disappear as he transformed, the large scoop at the front flipping onto his back and folding in on itself. Replacing the vehicle was a large, bulky brown robot with a hunchback and a very evil face. His silver, psychotic eyes seemed to be sunk into his face. His arms were long and spiky, with large claws at the end. His feet were attached to the wheels of his vehicle mode. Sam and Mikaela watched as Optimus leapt down from the bridge, nearly stepping on a car and tripping about uncontrollably, digging up tarmac with his feet

"Oh my god…" said Mikaela, almost too scared to watch.

Bonecrusher manoeuvred his way down the ride, in a rollerskating pattern of movements. Seeing Optimus in the distance made Bonecrusher's plasma boil. Bonecrusher hated everything in existence, ever since Optimus had slain all his fellow Constructicons, and now he seeked vengeance. Bonecrusher rammed his way through the traffic, flipping up cars or just crushing them. A tour coach bound for Los Angeles would never make it there, as Bonecrusher skated towards it, smashing through its centre and blowing it into two pieces, a fireball imploding like a burst balloon and incinerating all those within. Bonecrusher abandoned the two burning pieces of the coach, flames clinging to his body like little children on a parent. Bonecrusher's eyes burnt with malice and hatred, as he raced after Prime.

"Optimus Prime!" he shrieked in a ragged voice.

Optimus turned to the source of this cry, and was instantly tackled by Bonecrusher. Limbs flailing to overpower eachother, the two giants ended up rolling of the side of the bridged highway, tumbling into a highway overpass network. The two landed on a lower road, sending tarmac flying everywhere. A 4X4 braked to a halt as the two rolled about like two kids fighting over a toy.

"Prime, I will destroy you for what you did to my brethren!" screamed Bonecrusher.

"Your fellow Constructicons got what they deserved," said Optimus. "Destroying Colony Omicron is what really got the gear rolling!"

"Silence!" cried Bonecrusher, only to be kicked off Optimus and thrown off the highway.

Bonecrusher fell to the ground and roared in anger as Optimus transformed into truck mode and raced off up the network roads to catch up with the others. Bonecrusher chased, skating his way up the roads in pursuit.

Megatron, Starscream and Blackout ripped through the clouds in pursuit of the Autobots. Megatron, despite being frozen for years, still craved the Allspark and knew that the Autobots would lead him right too it. He had wanted to obtain the power of the Allspark, ever since he had first learnt about its existence. That's why he started the Great War and killed countless Autobots, so he could obtain the Allspark and become invincible – that was until Optimus sent Bumblebee's tactical unit to stop him. Bumblebee was tortured and had his vocal processor crushed, but Optimus used this opportunity to launch the Allspark into space.

Sam saw that they were on a clear bit of the highway. He stared down at the button in his hand, and looked at Mikaela. She looked back and nodded. A sudden jolt from behind caused Sam and Mikaela to be thrown forward in their seats. The remote tumbled out of Sam's hand and under the seat. Sam and Mikaela, panicked, turned their heads to look out the back window. There was Barricade in his police car form, ramming the back of Bumblebee.

"It's that cop car again!" cried Sam. "Hey, step on it!"

Bumblebee drove faster, probably breaking the speed limit as he raced down the highway. Barricade transformed, running on foot to catch up with Bumblebee. Sam poked his head out of the window and smiled nervously.

"Can't you be the good cop for a change?" he called.

"I am always the bad cop!" stated Barricade, the tone of his voice very clear he meant what he said.

Barricade ran after Bumblebee and pretty soon was on his left side. This gave Bumblebee an idea. Bumblebee suddenly rammed into Barricade, demolishing one of his legs between the small gap of his structure and the highway's wall. Barricade tumbled over and rolled away down the side of the highway, his entire leg ripping off. Sam and Mikaela watched as Barricade vanished from sight. Sam reached under the seat and pulled out the remote control and without any protest he hit the button. The radio in Bumblebee flipped over, showing a screen which said: **Space Bridge Activated**.

In a flash of light, Bumblebee, the military convoy, the other Autobots and Decepticons in both sky and on land vanished into a warp tunnel that appeared. Optimus in his truck mode raced for the warphole before it closed. Barricade hopped his way up the side of the highway to get to the warphole. However, his remaining leg suddenly splintered and he collapsed.

"Things cannot get any better!" he shouted sarcastically.

Unfortunately, at that very moment, Bonecrusher skated up the highway and ploughed right through Barricade's body, blowing the hunter to pieces. Bonecrusher didn't care or even notice he had killed a comrade, and just skated off into the warphole after Optimus. The highway was in ruins with vehicles thrown everywhere, including the bisected coach.

* * *

Back in the computer room in Sector Seven, Glen was frantically working on several terminals, trying to get the drained base's electrical power back online after the attack the Decepticons brought upon it. Maggie assisted him. Keller, Simmons and Brigham stood nearby, all armed with pistols. 

"Okay, I'm nearly done," said Glen. "Just give me a couple of moments."

There was suddenly a large bang on the steel doors, and a large dent appeared on the other side of the door. There was another loud slam, causing Keller, Brigham and Simmons to back away from the door. Maggie leapt up, Glen turning.

"What the hell was that?" asked Glen.

"You just keep working, Glen," said Maggie, rushing over to cabinet and with help from Simmons, she pushed it to block the door. However, a small crack appeared between the doors and the insect-like head of Frenzy managed to squeeze its way in, hissing violently.

"What the hell is that?!" screamed Glen, pointing at Frenzy's ugly head.

Frenzy grinned maliciously. Keller suddenly tackled Glen as three flying discs shot their way through the door, flying about the room like crazed moths. Two embed themselves into the back wall, the third missing Glen by inches and smashing into the computer next to him.

"Glen, stopping staring and get working!" cried Maggie angrily.

"But that killer robot is really distracting!" replied Glen, typing away hastily.

Maggie, by chance, found a weapon box on the floor and pulled out a machine gun. Locking it, she opened fire on Frenzy's head. Most of the bullets missed and made holes in the doors. Three successfully struck. One took out one of Frenzy's optic eyes, another managing to knock off one of his arms. Frenzy growled angrily and wrenched his out of the door and disappeared.

"Woo-hoo! I got it!" said Glen, triumphantly.

"Yeah, me too," said Maggie, Glen turning with a raised eyebrow.

Keller ran to Glen who pulled an old Morse code device onto the table and with a couple of wires attached to the terminal. Glen sat patiently awaiting order, despite the fact he was terrified of Frenzy.

"Send exactly what I say," said Keller. "Nellis Airforce Base, this is the Secretary of Defence, confirm authentication code Blackbird one-one-nine-five-Alpha, please respond."

"Don't worry, I already know your ID code," said Glen, sending it even before Keller even finished.

"How?" asked Keller suspiciously.

"Sorry, I have this hacking problem. I have your ID, the President's, heck I even have the phone number of Britney Spears!" said Glen. "Whoa, that was quick. They accepted your authorisation code!"

"Great, call in the strike. Tell them to redirect it to New York," ordered Keller.

"Yes sir," replied Glen.

Suddenly, all froze as they heard something. It was distant but sounded something scrambling about rapidly. They all looked up towards a ventilation tube which was built along the ceiling and into the next wall. Simmons gasped and aimed his pistol at the tube.

"Oh my god, it's in the vents!" he cried. "Hurry up and send that call!"

"Give me a moment, these thinks take time!" cried Glen.

"Time we don't have!" cried Simmons angrily.

At that point, one of the tunnels underbelly plates was smashed to pieces as Frenzy bounded into the roof and shot more discs. Maggie, Simmons and Keller opened fire, ducking out of the way as the discs shot overhead. Brigham, unfortunately, was not quick enough and was punctured through the head by one of the discs and dropped dead. Keller rushed over to his friend's side but it was too late.

Angry beyond comprehension, Keller fired every bullet he had at Frenzy, missing most of the time. Maggie and Simmons ran about firing too. Frenzy was hit multiple times, another of his arms falling off, a third going limp by his side. Frenzy shot more discs which shot around the room, several aimed at Glen but they all missed. Maggie grabbed the metal plate pushed out by Frenzy. Three discs reflected off it and fired back at Frenzy. Frenzy didn't see this coming and suddenly his head was cut off his body. It rolled away across the floor, as his body crumpled and fell to the floor. Keller used the last shots in his gun to make sure Frenzy's body didn't move again. A liquid in Frenzy's body was ignited by the bullets and the little robot's body burst into flames. Frenzy's unseen head began to shut down, his eyes dimming out. But as he died, he opened his insect-like mandibles and let out an eerie screech, but not heard by the humans. The beam shot out away from Earth – off into the deepest parts of the galaxy, where a large ship was stationed. The signal echoed across the metal structure. Inside, a large robotic figure was alerted by it – and in a loud, droning voice it said "Unit: Frenzy, located. Scanning for other lifeforms. Megatron located!"

* * *

**End of Chapter 4. I think you can tell who the mysterious robot is on the ship, but he is not going to be in the story. He will be in the sequel. I have killed off some characters, as you have seen, and more will sadly die. I expect by now most readers have seen the film, but I shall still complete this story for your enjoyment, plus I will do two sequels. Next chapter will likely be the final chapter and will features action and probably a lot of carnage and destruction. My apologies if some of the Decepticons, particularly Bonecrusher are not similar to their G1 versions, as I haven't seen that many episodes of the original series and first got into Transformers through Beast Wars. However, I tried to get Starscream close to his original self. **


	5. One Shall Stand, One Shall Fall

Author's Note: Well here we are in the last chapter. I've had great fun and enjoyment writing this story for your fun and enjoyment. This chapter will be the last, and it will likely feature death, destruction and violence. The sixth Autobot will be revealed too. I hope you have enjoyed my story and I hope you shall enjoy this final chapter. I have appreciated your reviews and I hope to hear from you when I complete this and do the next story.

Chapter 5: One Shall Stand, One Shall Fall

Manhattan, New York

Bumblebee burst out the space bridge at top speed, nearly losing control as he appeared on Brooklyn Bridge, on the wrong side of the road. Sam and Mikaela felt incredibly dizzy and dazed. Travelling at an inhuman speed for who knows how long through a teleportation warp drive thing had really knocked the energy out of them. Even Bumblebee seemed to have trouble returning to reality, as his speed kept altering. Eyes blinking back into focus, Sam managed to turn his head to look out the back window. Jazz was driving about uncontrollably, attempting to dodge cars. Ratchet had managed to keep himself stable as had Ironhide, although the soldiers looked as though they had been thrown into a giant blender. Dodging their way through the traffic, the Autobots and convoy of trucks drove into the streets of Manhattan. Thankfully, there weren't many people around. Lennox leapt out of the leading truck and ran towards Bumblebee with Epps, Fig and Tanaka, Koji deciding to stay in the truck.

"Has the airforce here yet?" asked Lennox impatiently.

"Not yet," said Sam, looking about at the skies as he nearly stumbled out of Camaro. "What a ride."

"Now I know how Marty McFly feels…" said Epps, walking about to stay strong. "Hey, wait…what's that?"

All eyes looked up to see what resembled an F-22 Raptor fighter jet. It shot overhead, flying away, circling the Empire State Building and flew back again like a giant metallic bird. There were cheers from several of the soldiers, although Sam and Mikaela looked on with distrust. Ironhide, who had a bigger inkling than anyone; big enough to transform into robot mode right in the middle of a street full of people and traffic. At first glance of the giant robot, everyone who had a brain with fear as their number one emotion ran like hell, screaming erupting as the citizens ran for cover. Several were brave enough to stand their ground, or were just too frightened to move, as Jazz, Bumblebee and Ratchet transformed too.

"That's Starscream!" cried Ironhide. "Bumblebee, Jazz: Flanking positions!"

Jazz pulled a long sword-like weapon and a shield from his body and held them in a battle position. Ratchet escorted Sam and Mikaela to a safe point and then morphed his right arm into a double-edged battle axe. Bumblebee and Ironhide ran over to an abandoned truck full of Furbies and pulled it over to the soldiers who were ready to open fire on Starscream. Ironhide and Bumblebee flipped the truck over, a pile of Furbies tumbling out of the unlocked backdoors.

A guy on a motorcycle zoomed by, but upon seeing the robots; he flew off his motorcycle and ran away. His motorcycle skidded along the road, colliding with a lamppost. Lennox looked at it with interest. It could be used possibly. Lennox didn't have time to think of a purpose as Starscream launched a missile from his underbelly. It streaked through the air and collided with the overturned truck, blowing it into two pieces. The impact sent Ironhide flying into Ratchet, the two tumbling over. Bumblebee was thrown backwards as one part of the truck followed; smashing through one of his legs and tearing it clean off. Bumblebee tumbled across the road, ripping up concrete as he went. Sam, who had secretly snagged the piece of the Allspark from Sector Seven, rushed towards Bumblebee in horror. As he ran, he stumbled and the Allspark fragment fell from his pocket and bounced onto the street. As it bounced, a shockwave of energy erupted from its core, the air rippling as the wave spread over a one-mile radius.

Traffic lights morphed into small black robots with spider-like appendages and they attempted to wrench themselves free of their lampposts. A steering wheel developed claws and latched itself onto the face of a driver. In a nearby superstore full of entertainment devices, shoppers were oblivious to the rampaging robots outside. The shockwave shattered the windows, glass flying everywhere. Many of the customers fell to the floor and watched in horror as every television, stereo, video game console, and even the digital watches transformed into deadly robots. A metal cassette player morphed and started shooting cassette tapes at fleeing customers. Across the street in a Starbucks café, a pair of coffee machines went crazy and started launching blasts of coffee and coffee beans at customers. People began to escape through the rotating doors, but the doors themselves started spinning about frantically, becoming deadly spinning mincers. One businessman was unfortunate enough to be pulled into the spinning doors by the tie and was shredded to pieces in a flash of gore, blood splattering all over a female worker.

Sam attempted to drag the remains of Bumblebee's leg over by himself, but due to its weight, it was a tough job to do. Thankfully, Mikaela ran over to give him a hand. After several minutes of pulling, Bumblebee's leg was beside him again. Nanogenes began working to connect Bumblebee's limb to his torso, but it would take some time. The ground seemed to start shaking violently, and all heads turned to see Brawl, the giant tank come lumbering down the road. Epps charged up his sabot missile launcher. Ironhide's arms morphed in a pair of powerful energy cannons, with added gun turrets too, both made out more than 10,000 pieces. Ratchet, although not much of a fighter, braced himself for the predicted onslaught.

Brawl was a heavyhitter in the Decepticon ranks, mindlessly controlled by anger and the core desire to wreak havoc and destroy everything insight. Like Bonecrusher, he was once part of a team of Decepticon brawlers named the Combaticons, although all apparently were destroyed during the Great War on Cybertron, with Brawl apparently the soul survivor. Brawl rumbled down the road, crushing cars that were parked in his way. Two armoured army trucks drove on recklessly, firing sabot rounds at the oncoming tank. Brawl fired pulse blasts from his primary cannon, blowing the trucks to pieces, the soldiers inside either leaping to safety at the last moment or burning to death. Behind Brawl, came Wildfire, who transformed and began setting cars on fire and then tossing them at the Autobots. Ironhide, Jazz, Bumblebee and Ratchet fired their own laser cannons and blew up the cars in midair.

Brawl then transformed. His large bulky vehicle mode began to flip up, the whole tanking seemingly flipping backwards and breaking down into smaller pieces. The tanks tracks and armoured pieces moved onto the back of bulky arms and legs. The main cannon shrank back like a telescope and attached itself to the right arm. Brawl body was huge, armoured with a stump of a head on top, a pair of red eyes glowing, full of anger and the urge to just blow something up. Equipped with not only the tank cannon, Brawl also had a primary gatling gun system on his right arm, two missile launcher weapons built into his shoulders, small cannons on his back, and a razor sharp claw-like weapon on his left arm. Brawl was certainly armed to the teeth. The soldiers surrounded Sam and Mikaela, Lennox sweating at the thought of taking on this big brute. Brawl aimed his primary cannon at the humans. This was the end so it seemed.

That was until Jazz rushed by, skidding across the road, then backflipped up onto Brawl's back, diverting the cannon to fire at the air. Jazz pulled out a long, silver blade and easily slashed the cannon off, the metal pipe plopping onto the ground. Brawl roared with rage and tossed Jazz off him. Jazz fell, but placed a hand on the ground and spun on his head to get back up, Sam's mouth hanging open in amazement.

Jazz, Ironhide and Ratchet dashed forward, their cannons ready. On Ratchet's count, they all fired at the same time. The three energy blasts fired hit Brawl clear in his chest, pieces of his armour tumbling off his body. Undaunted, Brawl moved in for the kill, firing every weapon he possessed. Most of the attacks missed, but one blast hit Ratchet, demolishing his cannon. Another struck Jazz, his sword flying out of his hand. Jazz chased and grabbed it. Determined to beat down Brawl, Jazz smirked and raced by his comrades towards Brawl and raced behind him.

"Hey, Mary Sue!" cried Jazz to Brawl, Brawl slowly turning to face him. "Yeah, I'm talking you big boy!"

"Brawl crush Autobot scum!" cried Brawl angrily, his intelligence obviously not so good.

"Yeah, you claim you will," said Jazz tauntingly. "But you still haven't, have ya?! You want to know why?"

Brawl stood there, awaiting answer, although what intelligence he had was just telling him to squash Jazz then and there. Jazz knew Brawl was dumb, and incredibly quick to anger.

"It's because you are weak, a coward and the most unintelligent thing on this planet…possibly except Homer Simpson!" said Jazz mockingly, dancing about in amusement.

"What?!" roared Brawl outraged.

"You heard you big walking trashcan!" said Jazz. "You're weak and stupid. In fact you're not even that! No, you're a two-bit, no-account, second-rate, sewer-breathed baboon with the brain of a pigeon, the face of an eel and the strength of a mouse, so why don't stop this nonsensical blasting and go play a honky tonk piano!"

"Autobot shut his mouth! Brawl smash! BRAWL SMASH!" roared Brawl, firing his weapons upon, Jazz, who somersaulted through the air and slashed more of Brawl's armour off before running back around to fire a blast of energy in Brawl's face.

Suddenly, a loud whooshing was heard as a weird jet flew overhead and transformed. There stood Megatron, towering over both the Autobots and humans. Many civilians watched from shops and houses but soon spilled onto the streets, screaming and tripping over eachother, trying to desperately get away from Megatron. The Autobots stared in horror, each one filled with hatred. Their arch enemy stood before them, his monstrous face grinning with evil. Jazz was soon off towards Megatron.

"Glad of you to join this party, Megatron!" cried Jazz angrily, leaping at Megatron only to be sent flying into the sky by a swinging kick from Megatron.

Ratchet came next, a buzzsaw appearing out of his left arm. Swinging his axe, he slashed at Megatron's leg. Megatron simply laughed again and punched Ratchet in the face. The medic stumbled backwards but came again. Megatron suddenly ran at Ratchet ripping off his saw and tossing it at Ratchet. Ratchet managed to dodge the saw as it flew by, imbedding itself in Ironhide's shoulder. Ironhide fired upon Megatron. As the bullets hit Megatron, the titan seized Ratchet and threw him in front using him as a shield. He then practically tossed Ratchet at Ironhide; the two falling to the ground.

"This isn't going to well…" said Lennox, then he heard a familiar sound of blaring rotors.

He turned around and saw Blackout landing on top of the Chrysler Building nearby. Lennox nudged Epps, who turned and saw Blackout too.

"Things just turned from bad to worse," said Epps.

Unbeknownst to the rally of soldiers who protected Sam, Mikaela and the wounded Bumblebee, Scorponok was climbing down the back side of the Chrysler Building, shattering windows and making large holes in the wall as he scuttled down, before digging his way into the tarmac road and disappearing underground.

At the same time, all heads turned as Optimus Prime hurtled out of an alleyway, garbage cans flying everywhere. Behind him came a battered and bruised Bonecrusher, who soon collapsed out of exhaustion. Prime raced down the streets, passing the humans, Bumblebee and Ratchet and Ironhide. He transformed in mid skid, standing face-to-face with Megatron.

"Prime!" cried Megatron, a combo of anger and glee to see his old nemesis. "So you survived after all."

"Indeed, Megatron. But you shall not gain the Allspark!" cried Optimus.

"You speak the human language. Disgusting!" said Megatron.

"As do you," said Optimus. "You will not harm the humans in your mindless quest for domination!"

"The human race is weak. They do not deserve to exist in my future empire!" said Megatron, each word full of seeming malice and hatred. Megatron obviously hated organic life. "And if you and your fellow Autobots stand in my way, then I shall wipe you out too."

"You may have nearly wiped out all of my friends, but there are still some alive," said Optimus. "I can sense their sparks scattered across the galaxy."

"Then once I have crushed you, I shall hunt down them and crush them as well!" said Megatron.

"Stop wasting time and destroy Prime!" shrieked Starscream from above, who transformed and landed on a nearby building.

"Starscream, shut up and locate the Allspark! It is located somewhere in this city!" commanded Megatron.

"Why should I follow orders from a pathetic excuse for a leader?" asked Starscream.

"Either you do or face oblivion!" said Megatron.

Jazz ran in suddenly, skidded by between Optimus and the distracted Megatron, firing energy blasts from a pair of large shotguns. The blasts hit Megatron hard. So hard in fact, it was enough to knock him over. Starscream, having a ridiculously overinflated ego, took off in a flash, screaming to the world with joy as if Megatron had just died.

"Megatron has fallen! Decepticons, follow me as your new leader!" he shrieked.

Brawl, not really understanding what was going on, opened fire on the soldiers. Lennox, Epps, Fig, Tanaka and the Sector 7 soldiers opened fire too, a shoot-out occurring. Brawl's superior weapons were soon taking lives. Megatron was up quickly and transformed his arms into a scary-looking energy cannon. He fired at Jazz, hitting him point-blank in the chest. Jazz was sent flying, part of his chest plate falling off.

"DIE, AUTOBOTS!!!" screamed Megatron, pulling out a long lethal flail weapon with a spiked hammer on the end.

Jazz was not going down that easily and ran back again, ignoring Prime's yells to retreat. Jazz fired more lasers blasts at Megatron, mouthing off every word he knew, even in other languages.

"You wanna peace of me?!" asked Jazz.

"Delighted," said Megatron and swung his flail.

In two seconds flat, the flail struck Jazz and sawed his body in two. His legs became scrap, while his torso was sent somersaulting through the air, blowing out windows of a small officer building as it smashed its way through the bricked walls.

"Jazz! NO!" cried Optimus is horror.

"Muhahahahaha! I will leave you to grieve, Prime, while I fulfil my destiny!" cackled Megatron, transforming into jet mode.

"Not…while…I…am still drawing breathe!" roared Optimus with indescribable rage.

Optimus leapt up like a kangaroo and grabbed onto the back of Megatron's jet form. Megatron flew wildly out-of-control, dodging his way through tall skyscrapers to avoid damage. Optimus managed to clamber on top of Megatron and sent him crashing down into the streets below, passing by Sam, Mikaela and Bumblebee. As the two enemies crashlanded, Optimus turned to Sam.

"Sam, use the glasses to locate the Allspark!" cried Optimus, taking Captain Witwicky's glasses from a hidden compartment in his arm and tossing them to Sam.

Sam caught the glasses and nodded silently. He soon turned to Mikaela and Bumblebee, the yellow-armoured guardian managing to pull himself up and now standing back on both legs as the broken one had fused itself back to him, although with many pieces damaged or missing, it might be difficult.

"Bumblebee, can you transform?" asked Sam.

Bumblebee nodded and slowly transformed into his Camaro form. His doors opened, allowing Sam and Mikaela to jump in. Bumblebee sped off down the road. Starscream, perched on top of the Empire State Building, viewed Bumblebee racing off and a sinister smile appeared on his face. Transforming into jet mode, he flew off into the sky and began circling Manhattan until Sam located the Allspark.

* * *

With Jazz wounded with Ratchet looking after him, and only Ironhide and Prime to take on six Decepticons, the Autobots were quite outnumbered.

"We need a little Energon, and a whole lot of luck!" cried Optimus who was busy firing at a charging Megatron.

"We're gonna be scrap metal by the time this battle is over!" cried Ironhide, leaping through the air and firing missiles at Brawl, which blew away the tank robot. "We need a miracle!"

As if on cue, the Cadillac CTS drove around the bend, spilling trashcans everywhere. The Cadillac charged at Wildfire, who was busy setting things on fire with his twin flamethrowers for the fun of it. The Cadillac collided with Wildfire, causing him to be knocked off his feet and bang his head on the ground. The Cadillac then raced for Optimus, accidentally driving up a ramp and flying through the air. As it turned over for a collision course with the ground, it transformed into the sixth Autobot. It was a silvery blue in colour, tall and compacted with armour. Its head was highlighted by two large electronic lights on either side of its face and free horns protruded out of its head. The Autobot's arms transformed into ion cannons and blasted two large energy balls. They struck Megatron in the back, the Decepticon stumbling forward. Optimus turned with a surprised look.

"Hey, Optimus, sorry I'm late!" cried the Autobot, charging forward and firing more shots at Megatron.

"Good to see, Wheeljack," said Optimus. "I'm guessing your trajectory was a little off course during landing."

"Afraid so," said Wheeljack with an exasperated sigh. "But it looks like I arrived just in time."

Meanwhile Bumblebee was driving as fast as his tires could carry him away from Megatron and the other Decepticons who were all closing in on Prime and the other Autobots, with all the buildings being a blur Mikaela had trouble trying to look out for Starscream who they knew was tailing them. After a few failed attempts at knowing where exactly they were, she turned to face Sam who was looking through the glasses although he wasn't making much sense from them as he was not familiar with ancient hieroglyphics. He muttered something under his breath and then Mikaela asked Sam "What do you see?"

Sam, who didn't quiet get what she said was still trying to figure out what the patterns meant, but then after remembering Ratchet once using a complicated grid map to display Cybertron he noticed that Megatron had done the same for the co-ordinates to the Allspark. He continued to stare at the map and then muttered "Manhattan"

Mikaela looked at him in confusement and said to him "Yes we are in Manhattan, but why point that out?"

Sam while still wearing the glasses faced her and in a faster tone "That's not what I meant, the Allspark its here…"

The moment he said that, Bumblebee immediately hit the brakes which caused Sam to hit face first into the windshield as he had no seat belt on. Mikaela then helped peal Sam's face off the glass. Sam quickly recovered and turned to her to say "Thanks for that…but the Allspark it's here in the Statue!"

It took a few moments for Mikaela to stop looking completely baffled and she then said "The Statue of Liberty?"

They both stared at eachother as if they did not know what was happening until they both simultaneously yelled out which made Bumblebee do a jolt in surprise "Bumblebee! To the STATUE!"

Bumblebee did not need to yelled at twice and he immediately accelerated down the road towards the south and the Statue of Liberty. At that point Starscream, who was watching and listening on their conversation while hiding on top of the Chrysler Building. After they vanished down the street, he grinned to himself. "Excellent, those humans and the Autobot will lead me right to the Allspark…and my victory!"

He jumped into the air and somersaulted while transforming into his F-22 Raptor mode and flew after Bumblebee at high speed, weaving between the buildings.

Sam, Mikaela and Bumblebee finally made it to the south end of Manhattan after avoiding crowds of panicking humans. Sam noticed that Bumblebee was not slowing down when he was charging towards the water. Realising what the spunky Autobot was about to try to pull off. They screamed for him to stop.

But too late. Bumblebee leapt into the air and hit the water and a large splash, Sam and Mikaela both sat there with their eyes clamped shut, not daring to look to find how deep they were going. But then they heard the motor running and the feeling of bumping up and down. They slowly opened their eyes to see that Bumblebee had exchanged his wheels for large pair of jet skies and after hearing the surprise gasp from Mikaela, Bumblebee said through his radio, "Thank you Madame for not freaking out and if you would notice to the left of the seat we have a barf bag. And for our next stop on the tour, the tower of Doomsday"

It didn't take them long for Bumblebee to reach the Statue, Bumblee driving under the water and driving up onto the side of the island. Sam put back on the glasses and noticed the map had now changed to resemble a 3-D radar screen. After a few moments of silence, the small circle on the glasses settled at the torch.

"The torch!"

Bumblebee immediately used a grapple claw towards the higher area of the statue and started to climb. Sam and Mikaela nod at each other and they ran inside and started to climb as fast as they could. While they climbed, Sam noticed a lost toad running away from a fan which was blowing at high speed and sparks flew from it. That's how Sam felt at the moment, like being attacked on all sides. They got to the head and looked out of the window and waited to see Bumblebee arrive. Sam asked Mikaela "How are you faring? No broken ankle? No malfunctions?"

Mikaela who was still panting replied in a serious tone "We are competing against a race of super-advanced robots that will destroy the planet, turn all machines into massive armies of incredible destructive power and enslave all of humanity and you are worried about my ankles? And why are you talking like a machine for?"

Sam gives a look of embarrassment and turns away to avoid answering, then Bumblebee smashes the glass, holds out one off his hands and says to them "It is a long way up!"

Mikaela who quickly understood ran to Bumblebee and clambered into his hand. Sam took one looked down and backed away in fright. "No way am I doing it, I aren't gonna to do it"

Bumblebee and Mikaela gave eachother a look of embarrassment. Bumblebee seized Sam in his other hand, placed him in with Mikaela and continued climbing towards the statue's torch.

With some problems ascending with two passengers proved tricky, but Bumblebee managed to reach the torch and with one well aimed shot with his cannon, blew the torch's door wide open. Sam quickly jumped off with Mikaela not far behind. Both humans walked into the torch while Bumblebee who couldn't fit just looked on as Sam and Mikaela reached the centre of the room and see a small crate which was barred up with chains and iron bars. Sam looked back at Bumblebee who knew what to do. Bumblebee nodded back and readied his gatling gun in his right arm and shot at the locks. Afterwards, Sam and Mikaela both walked to each end of the lid and with all their might lifted it and placed it on the floor. They looked inside to see a T.V sized bronze cube with all kinds of strange blue, glowing hieroglyphics on all sides. Sam and Mikaela stared at it in awe at the object before them. The Allspark.

Sam picked up the cube which immediately started to shrink to fit less than one of his arms. He noticed the eagerness in Bumblebee so he held it out for him to hold, what he and thousands others battled and died for. They then hear a high-toned voice boom at then which said "Pardon me if I drop in to crash this happy little scene?"

All three looked behind them quick enough to see a large metal claw-like hand grasp Bumblebee's head and pulls him away and tosses him down the statue, and the face of Starscream appeared with a menacing twisted smile on his face. He then proceeded to extend his right arm in an attempt to grasp the Allspark, but Sam and Mikaela backed off to the other side of the room. Starscream glared at them.

"Hand over the Allspark, and I will ease your passing," said Starscream.

"Not on your life!" cried Sam.

Starscream grinned and replied "Cocky for a weak human who is at gun point"

Starscream readied his arm cannon and was about to shoot inside the small room until Bumblebee snuck up behind Starscream and proceeded to strangle him while pulling him away from the humans. The Air Commander was tossed towards the ground.

Starscream transformed after managing to get a foot hold on the front side of the statue and jumped off backwards. Starscream flew away until he performed a u-turn back to the statue, he then yelled "Prepare to be turned to scrap Autobot!"

Bumblebee who knew what was coming, quickly aimed his right arm at the base of the torch with a grapple claw, he then signalled Sam and Mikaela to climb onto him as soon as they could. The two did, looking about nervously.

Bumblebee jumped off the Statue and at a high speed fell to the ground, while holding onto his right built in grapple cable and with his left arm cannon shot hopelessly at Starscream who laughed hysterically and shrieked out "Your attacks are pitiful! Now it is my turn!"

Starscream released a series of missiles at the base of the Statue's right arm and blew it off. Bumblebee saw rubble crashing towards them, and safely deposited his cargo onto the ground, before blasting apart the incoming rubble. He fired his grappling into the tallest section of the statue.

Bumblebee was hoisted up into the sky and warned Mikaela through his radio, "Now's the time to make a brake for it"

Starscream charged at Bumblebee and screamed at him "Prepare to eat laser Autobot!"

Bumblebee stood carefully on top of the torch of the statue and bravely performed a "bring it on" sign. Starscream smirked and dived at Bumblebee. Going at the Autobot like a bullet, Starscream was not ready for the sudden transformation of Bumblebee's right arm into a fusion cannon. Starscream only had mere seconds to spin sideways into jet mode as Bumblebee opened fire. He missed and demolished the right-hand side of the statue's face. Bumblebee leapt off the torch and soared through the air, landing right on top of Starscream who nearly lost altitude. Starscream spun about in midair, trying to shake the Autobot off. He then transformed into robot mode and kicked Bumblebee off him.

"Take that!" he cried, only to see Bumblebee launch a grappling hook around his leg and shot up, landing on his back. With a quick aiming of his fusion cannon, Bumblebee blew apart Starscream's jet boosters. With a robotic smile, Bumblebee sprung off Starscream with a backflip and sailed back down to the solid ground. As for Starscream, he screamed in terror as he crashlanded into the ocean with a large splash.

Bumblebee stumbled as he crashlanded onto the statue. He looked about for Sam and Mikaela, and saw them heading back to Manhattan in a borrowed speed boat, Sam waving a fist in triumph at Bumblebee's victory.

* * *

Back in the city, Ironhide crashed into the underbelly of an upturned truck after being thrown by an enraged Brawl. Brawl fired round after round of missiles after Ironhide.

Ironhide avoided the missiles by using a bus as a shield and then threw it at Brawl who easily destroyed it with his cannon and then fired his weapon at Ironhide. Wheeljack emerged from behind Brawl in vehicle mode and drove into the back of his right leg although this did nothing but amuse Brawl who began to laugh hysterically. Wheeljack didn't look worried but actually was grinning and then transformed. He ran in front of Brawl and started to laugh said out loud so Brawl could here him, "You're so dangerously malfunctioning that your own missiles will hit you in shame"

Brawl started to get ticked of and roared in rage. "Brawl will rip out Wheelie's circuits…Brawl will show you malfunctioning!"

Brawl readied all his missiles and fired on Wheeljack, but as Wheeljack predicted, all the missiles suddenly turned around and aimed for their user who muttered "Uh-oh!"

All the missiles hit at once and Brawl collapsed under the sheer force of the explosions. Wheeljack strolled to Ironhide in triumph; a surprised Ironhide asked the cocky scientist "What did you do to him?"

Wheeljack, who was still grinning broadly, replied in a cheery tone "When I tackled him I injected into him a target override program and after some old fashioned taunting on the mindless dome…"

He stopped abruptly as Brawl rose back into action and roared with. His rage was as clear as crystal, his eyes glowing red and his entire frame shaking with unbelievable rage.

"Brawl will destroy the Autobots!" he screamed.

He ran forwards at them with his large hands ready to strangle them, but both easily avoided him and Ironhide got the perfect opportunity to ram his cannons into the side of Brawl's chest and fired. Brawl let out a scream of pain as the blast tore through his armour and exposed his circuitry and Spark. Brawl quickly turned to face Ironhide to punch him, only to have a face full of laser which was shot at zero range. His face demolished, Brawl fell down backwards hard. His screams eventually died out as Ironhide unleashed hell upon him.

Ironhide continued his siege upon Brawl, until the Decepticon's chest burst into flames. Wheeljack seized Ironhide's arms and held them into the air. Brawl lay dead on the ground, a final expression of his endless rage planted on his face, his body scattered across half of the street.

"He's dead, Ironhide!" cried Wheeljack.

Ironhide stroked his cannons with pride and asked "Your point is?"

Wheeljack sighed with displeasure as Ironhide shot a few more rounds on the corpse of Brawl who lies motionless on the ground. Ironhide fired once more and then got the shock of his life when a missile fired from one of Brawl's remaining cannon and nearly blew a hole in Wheeljack's chest. The Autobots looked on in shock as Brawl rose again. Despite the fact his face was now disfigured, his red eyes lived on, and were burning with enough heated rage to melt the entire continent of Antarctica. Brawl breathed heavily and then screamed in anger at the top of his robotic lungs.

"BRAWL WILL PULVERISE ALL!"

Ironhide raised his cannons, targeting Brawl's exposed chest and glowing Spark. As Brawl charged for one ferocious assault, screaming all the way, Ironhide was getting a headache.

"Brawl reduce Ironhide's cannons to scrap!" cried Brawl as he ran. This struck a sensor in Ironhide. That was the last straw.

"That's the last straw! I've had with you, Decepticon!" roared Ironhide. "Nobody disrespects my cannons and get's away with it!"

Brawl kept on coming, just barely inches from the Autobots. Ironhide charged his cannons up to full power.

"IN THE WORDS OF THIS PLANET: EAT LASER, YOU PIECE OF MOLTEN SLAG!!!"

And with that, Ironhide fired all the firepower he could muster. Time seemed to slow down as Brawl leapt through the air to kill Ironhide, but the energy blasts fired from Ironhide's cannons met him first. They ploughed through his chest, ripping apart the remains of his bulky torso, blowing apart his spark and then striking his core processor. In two seconds flat, Brawl froze and exploded in midair, his entire structure collapsing in on itself, his spark bursting into flames. The giant Decepticon's form crumpled away, splintering into tiny pieces that flew by the Autobots. The bulky body fell to pieces, collapsing onto the charred battle-worn street. A wind blew through the Autobots, as if Brawl's rage escaped into the sky. The giant Decepticon was now officially dead, his charred remains sprinkled across the next block or two; his head lay a few feet from Ironhide, his red eyes now black and offline. Ironhide blew smoke from his cannons and then kicked the head away. Wheeljack whistled lightly.

"Hah! Up yours!" cried Ironhide, turning away. Wheeljack followed, glancing back at the remains of Brawl, wondering if the fallen warrior would suddenly leap up again.

"I ain't inviting you to the next Autobot Festival," said Wheeljack to Ironhide.

* * *

With Brawl now dead, and Starscream at the bottom of the Hudson River, the Decepticons were starting to lose the fight. However, Megatron wasn't going to go down that easily, and neither was loyal Blackout. Blackout was initially a coward but was willing enough to bring destruction to all who rose up against Lord Megatron, including the humans. Optimus and Megatron were brawling for all they were worth, and Blackout decided it was time to help his leader to eliminate Prime once and for all. He didn't take into account the soldiers sneaking up behind him from an alley way.

Lennox, Epps, Fig, Tanaka, Koji and the other troops peered out of the alley way, armed with heat-seeking missile launchers. Blackout drew the blades from his back, and spun them like a buzzsaw. Lennox was waiting for the right moment. He suddenly heard a sound behind him and turned, the rest of the soldiers turning as well, all looking down the alley way. Something was coming towards them underground, ripping up the alleyway. Lennox realised what is was and rushed out of the alley.

"Move!" he cried as he led the troops out of the alley, which exploded into pieces as Scorponok burst out of the ground. Scorponok looked terrible, his tail stinger missing and a couple of his mandibles were in pieces. Scorponok moved towards the troops, Blackout turning to see what was going on. Lennox was done hiding; he was through with these two. He had a wife and child to see and no stupid robots were going to stop him.

Lennox rushed out, avoiding Scorponok and mounted the abandoned motorcycle. Lennox looked over to Blackout, then back to Scorponok and got an idea.

"Epps, try and contact the air force!" cried Lennox as he raced off towards Blackout.

Scorponok was instantly hot on Lennox's heels, scrambling to catch up to the fleeing soldier. Blackout watched as Lennox sped under his legs. Blackout's eyes widened, realising what was going on and looked up to see Scorponok shoot under him too. Scorponok's stinger collided with Blackout's right leg, hooking into it and tripped Blackout up. The giant Decepticon was dragged down the street by his own minion, who chased Lennox like some extremely angry dog. Blackout's blades went flying away, breaking to pieces. Optimus and Megatron stopped their fight and leapt aside as Lennox, Scorponok and poor Blackout rushed by, Blackout shouting angrily.

Megatron aimed his cannon and fired, blowing apart Scorponok's stinger. Scorponok screeched and collided with a parked lorry which exploded. Blackout slid to a halt and slowly stood, angered and humiliated. He turned back to Megatron who was already back to brawling Prime. Blackout turned back to see Lennox, only to see him charging at him full speed on the motorcycle, shouting loudly. Large noises echoed over the air, and a trio of jet fighters soared across the sky. Lennox skidded underneath Blackout, flying off the motorcycle and fired his missile launcher. A missile exploded out of it and blew a gaping hole in Blackout's chest. The chest exploded to pieces, exposing his spark chamber. Blackout stumbled backwards in complete shock. He looked upwards with horrified eyes as the jets rocketed towards him and fired missiles towards him.

Megatron who was taking a beating from Optimus, stumbled backwards to see Blackout being bombarded by missiles. In a final explosion, Blackout's body exploded, his spark set on fire. Megatron let out a sudden gasp. Blackout was one of his best warriors and he watched as his loyal soldier was blown backwards, flying past him and smashing into the side of a building. Optimus seized Megatron and tossed him through the air. Megatron smashed to the ground and stood up, looking at Blackout's burning body. Blackout stared feebly at his lord and master.

"Lord Megatron…forgive me…" whispered Blackout, before a final missile struck his torso and extinguished his spark. Blackout let out a shout of pain and went offline, his head going limb. Megatron stood there for a few seconds, possibly mourning the loss of a comrade. Scorponok crawled over to Blackout's body and prodded it with a pincer, causing Blackout's head to suddenly fall off. Scorponok let out a screech of sadness. Lennox let out a triumphant cheer from the next street.

Megatron turned to face Optimus Prime and charged head-on. He seized Prime's head and slammed the Autobot leader into the ground. Optimus quickly got up and delivered a heavy blow to Megatron's face. The jets came around, targeting Megatron and blasting him with missiles. Megatron stumbled backwards. His red eyes suddenly picked out something in the distance behind Optimus: Sam and Mikaela clutching the Allspark!

"The Allspark!" cried Megatron, causing Optimus to turn sharply.

"Sam! Run!" cried Optimus as Megatron made a dash towards them.

Sam skidded to a halt in mid stride and ran back in the opposite direction, pulling Mikaela with him. As they ran into a new street, Wildfire appeared and aimed his flamethrowers at them.

"Hand over the Allspark or burn!" threatened Wildfire, small flames flashing out of his weapons.

"Not while I'm here!" cried a voice from nearby.

As Optimus and Megatron ran in, they looked down towards the river where a familiar face stood: Bumblebee. The brave Autobot marched towards Wildfire and with a clean shot from his cannon, blew Wildfire away. He then turned towards Megatron.

"Long time, no see, Megatron!" Bumblebee cried with not his radio, but his very own voice.

"Bumblebee! You speak!" cried Sam in amazement. "How?"

"The Allspark restored my vocal processor," said Bumblebee.

"How touching, but I have no time for games! Destiny is at hand!" declared Megatron and made another grab for the Allspark, but was punched by Optimus. Bumblebee ran forward to help his commander.

"It is payback time Megatron!" cried Bumblebee, morphing his arm into his fusion cannon and fired it at Megatron. The blast ripped through Megatron's body, burning parts of it away. Optimus leapt it and delivered a sharp kick to Megatron. Megatron stumbled away again.

"No, the Allspark will be mine!" roared Megatron and punched both Autobots. Bumblebee fell while Optimus chased Megatron. Sam grabbed Mikaela by the arm and dragged her through an alley way, out into a main street where Ratchet was watching over Jazz.

Jazz saw Megatron coming and tried to draw his sword, but sparks flew and his arm instead fell off. Megatron blew apart building as he towered over Sam and Mikaela.

"Give me the Allspark and I may spare your life!" cried Megatron.

"Fine…" said Sam, causing Mikaela to gasp out loud. As Megatron reached down to take the Allspark, Sam suddenly sprang up like a cat and shoved the Allspark into Megatron's chest, the cube glowing a fiery red. Megatron flinched and spasmed all over.

"The power is mine!" cried Megatron triumphantly. "This world will fall!"

"Not today, Megatron!" cried Optimus who walked slowly towards his enemy.

"What?!" cried Megatron.

"This war had gone on for far too long and now it shall end!" said Optimus. "I know very well darkness and evil will linger on forever, but one day, a new light will appear and bring peace to the universe once and for all…"

Optimus slowly transformed his arm into a silver sleek cannon and aimed it directly at Megatron's chest. Sam, Mikaela, Ratchet, Jazz and the approaching other fighters froze as Prime aimed at Megatron and the Allspark. Megatron was stunned and was about to attack when Optimus fired.

"Until that day when all are one!" cried Optimus as he fired.

"DIE AUTOBOT!" roared Megatron as he charged, but he was too late.

The blast fired from Optimus' cannon hit Megatron's body with the force of two hundred charging bulls. Megatron was blown backwards, smashing his way through a building. His spark exploded inwards and then exploded, fire ripping out through every hole in Megatron's body, erupting from his mouth. Megatron stumbled about and then keeled over backwards, a clawed hand reaching for Optimus as it lost power. Megatron collided with the ground and went offline, a burning hole in his chest where the Allspark too had died.

* * *

The surviving Decepticons watched from the shadows. Dazed Wildfire, hardly damaged from battle but with a shattered flamethrower, and bulky Bonecrusher, opted to flee into the unknown. They transformed into vehicle modes and raced off out of New York City. Scorponok remained at the side of his dead master, until human police officers began to approach. The mechanical scorpion dug underground with what strength it had left. As the Autobots gathered, they heard the sound of a jet booster and Starscream soared overhead and out of sight.

Optimus knelt down before Megatron's burning corpse and extracted a single piece of the Allspark from Megatron's chest. He held it in his palm, closing his fingers around it in a tight grip.

"You left me no choice, Megatron," said Optimus sadly, turning away from the body.

Ironhide and Wheeljack had arrived on the scene, Ironhide being rather astonished at the presence of a dead Megatron. Lennox and his team arrived as well. Optimus approached Jazz who was barely moving, with half of his body missing. Jazz's visor was gone and his proper robotic eyes met Prime's.

"Hey, Optimus," said Jazz. "We won!"

"We did Jazz, but at the cost of your life!" said Optimus sadly. "The Allspark has been destroyed."

"Wow…that's a bummer…" said Jazz. "But like you said, light will come from darkness and bring peace to the universe. Or in other words, we'll still groove!"

"Yes, old friend, you have fought gallantly," said Optimus. "May your spark rest in peace."

"Give me some slack, Optimus," cried Jazz weakly. "You don't expect me to go down that easily?!"

"You're body has been damaged beyond repair," said Ratchet. "There's nothing we can do except possibly save your spark."

"Really, well that's a bummer…" said Jazz, sparks flying from his chest. "And least my Spark can be saved."

"Now, let the Matrix take you into its endless realm of peace, and live on in a new light," said Optimus.

With one last grin Jazz's eyes turned black, his body stopped moving and the rest of his systems shut down. The Autobots continued to do nothing as if trying to acknowledge that their comrade had just died. In respect to them, the solders, Mikaela and Sam, after being nudged by the latter, walked away to leave the Autobots alone but not before Lennox and the rest of the troops saluted Jazz. Prime stood with Jazz's corpse in his arms and turned to face the humans.

"We lost a great comrade today, but his fighting spirit will live on forever. Thank you Jazz," said Optimus. "But as a result, we gained new comrades today. We thank you, all of you, for your help in defending this planet."

"Permission to speak, Optimus," said Bumblebee.

"Permission granted, for the first time in a long time," said Optimus with a smile.

"I want to stay as Sam's guardian," said Bumblebee.

"You have my allowance," said Optimus.

"And mine," said Sam from below, Bumblebee smiling at his friend gratefully.

* * *

Two weeks on, New York had been totally rebuilt as if no robots had ever dueled there. The dead Decepticons, including Megatron's corpse, were loaded onto special Sector Seven trucks and taken to a secret warehouse somewhere in the middle of Oklahoma for later destruction. Maggie and Glen were removed of all their "crimes", something of which Glen was overjoyed about. They both became advisors to Keller. Keller himself, addressed the Washington Brass in a brief meeting.

"Very few people properly acknowledge the presence of our alien friends, and hopefully it will stay that way," said Keller. "But I suggest from now on that Sector Seven be strictly observed by government officials and all their knowledge of extraterrestrial intelligence be passed on to the Pentagon. This action has already been approved by the President himself."

"It will be deeply considered," said a military general. "But what of the corpses of the robots?"

"They are already being disposed of," continued Keller. "The airforce is dumping the corpses into the Laurentian Abyss, one of the deepest parts of our planet. We hope the decompressing air and great weight of the ocean floor will destroy what is left of the corpses. But for the body of NBE-One, we are dropping that into the crater of a volcano somewhere in the Himalayas, hoping it will melt and dissolve. We doing this just in case the aliens come with advanced ocean technology."

What Keller said was true. The corpses of the fallen Decepticons were dumped into the middle of the ocean and Megatron's form was cast away into a hidden volcano, hopefully lost for all eternity.

The US military tracked Bonecrusher and Wildfire for several days across the states but lost them when the crossed the border into Mexico. Frenzy's corpse was kept in Sector Seven for further development of Earth's technology. Interestingly, it is possible Barricade might still be alive, due to the examination of his corpse by Sector Seven officials claiming his alloy is too easily shattered. Captain Lennox returned at long last to his home in a small town called Tranquility, where he was reunited with his wife and new child, Ironhide watching over him as a guard.

Jazz was buried late at night in Central Park with the Autobots and those who helped defend the Allspark at his funeral. Mikaela split up with jerk Trent as soon as she got to school and began dating Sam, much to his and Miles' surprise. Sam also had the pleasure of introducing his parents to the Autobots, although his mother was on the floor unconscious for about two hours, but Ratchet managed to bring her around to accept the robots.

And as for Optimus Prime, he spent several nights standing out-of-sight on a lookout point, staring up at the stars.

"With the Allspark destroyed, it seems our chances for restoring Cybertron are lost…but that may not be the case. The Decepticons are vanquished for now, but I know that some still exist both on this planet and somewhere in space. We have given up much to get here, but fate seems to have given us an unexpected reward: A new world to call home until we can find a way to save our planet. And so we live among its people, hiding in plain sight. I have witnessed their courage and desire to protect their home, and much like us, there is more to them than meets the eye. I am Optimus Prime, and I send this message to any Transformers taking refuge among the stars: We are here…we are waiting."

**…**

It is finished. Apologies if the ending seemed rushed, but I think it nicely wraps up the conclusion. I intend on writing two sequels to match the film trilogy being produced. The whole second one is mostly planned out and I shall begin writing immediately. For Barricade fans, he will return in the sequel as I still have a role for him. Part of this chapter was written and edited by my friend, best known as Behellmorph! I thank him immensely.

This story wouldn't have been possible thanks to the following (and there's a lot):

Steven Spielberg (Executive Producer), Michael Bay (Director), Lorenzo di Bonaventura, Ian Bryce, Tom DeSanto, Don Murphy (Producers), Alex Kurtzman, Robert Orci, John Rogers (Writers; I owe them greatly for writing the script which I used for references), Steve Jablonsky (Music), Industrial Light & Magic company for bringing the robots to life on the big screen, Peter Cullen (Optimus Prime), Hugo Weaving (Megatron), Mark Ryan (Bumblebee), Jess Harnell (Ironhide/Barricade), Robert Foxworth (Ratchet), Darius McCrary (Jazz), Charles Adler (Starscream), Shia LaBeouf and all the rest of the cast and crew. Creators of Transformers and Hasbro, Peter Cullen, Frank Welker, Chris Latta, Gary Chalk, David Kaye, all the voice actors of G1 and Beast Wars, as well as the creators, cast and crew. My family and friends, Behellmorph for editing part of my story, and to you wonderful readers and reviewers. Thank you.

Please send a review if you wish, but no flaming. I'll see you in the sequel:

Transformers II: Rise of the Decepticons


End file.
